Moving In
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: So for this story Reese didn’t have a one night stand with Ric. They are friends and in a law partnership with Alexis. Reese’s past came out and Sonny forgave her. Carly hasn’t had her breakdown yet.
1. Chapter 1

So for this story Reese didn't have a one night stand with Ric. They are friends and in a law partnership with Alexis. Reese's past came out and Sonny forgave her. Carly hasn't had her breakdown yet. On the Pier:  
Reese: So can we cut this date short? Sonny: No, no, no, no, no, no. Reese: What do you mean, no? Sonny: No, because we haven't made love yet, so -- Reese: I don't make love on the first date. Sonny: That's because you haven't been out with me. Reese laughs Reese: But, I mean, can we, you know, finish the date back at your place -- home? Sonny: You're moving in with me? Reese: Yeah. Sonny: That's good. Reese: So I'm just going to run back to the penthouse and grab a few things, ok? Sonny: You want me to help you? Reese: No. It'll be much faster if I do it by myself. Sonny: I'll see you, then, at home, right? Reese: Ok. Hey, if Michael's still awake, can you tell him that I'm moving in so he's not surprised when he wakes up tomorrow? Sonny: Yeah. Reese: Great. Ok. How do I thank you for all this, sonny? Sonny: You know how? Reese: Yeah, how? Sonny: You just live a good life with me. Reese: I'd like to see somebody try and stop me. I'll hurry up. Sonny: All right. Reese: You want this? Sonny: No, no, no. I want you. He pulls her back into a passionate kiss. Reese: You know the sooner I go the sooner I can come home.  
Sonny: Why Don't I send Max to get all of your stuff so we can just go home.  
Reese: Are you telling me that Max has already packed up all of my stuff and moved it over?  
Sonny: Well, I knew I could get you to say yes so I made a call.  
Reese: And what if I would've said no?  
Sonny: Well I was sure I could get you too, but if you did say no then you would have to come over and I would get you there and keep you.  
Reese: I would be mad if I wasn't so happy.  
They headed to the car and got in. Reese: What about my car?  
Sonny: I had Milo drive it over.  
Reese: You do know that I am stubbornly independent right?  
Sonny: I know, but I figure I could try and change that or at least have fun doing it.  
Reese: Speaking of doing it.  
She kissed him and he rolled up the window divider and they made love in the back seat. Max made sure to drive around the lake a couple of times before heading home. They arrived and went in. Michael was in the living room.  
Michael: Dad what is going on?  
Sonny: Well, Reese and I got back together and she is moving in.  
Michael: Ok.  
Reese: You're ok with this right?  
Michael: Yeah, it will be cool because mom is gone and you make my dad really happy.  
Reese: Well that's good, but shouldn't you be in bed.  
Michael: Ok, ok. Good night.  
He hugged them and went up. Sonny: You're going to be great with them.  
Reese: I hope so. So where did Carly go?  
Sonny: Who knows? She'll call in a couple of days and we'll know. So are you hungry?  
Reese: Famished.  
Sonny: I would think so.  
They walked back to the kitchen and she watched as he cooked. Sonny: So do you know how to cook?  
Reese: I know a few tricks.  
Sonny: I bet you do.  
They both laughed and he finished and they ate on the terrace and talked. Reese: You do know that I saw clients at the penthouse right?  
Sonny: I know, that is why I have set you, Alexis and Ric up in a office in town. There is plenty of room. Several offices, conference rooms, a library, an open waiting room, a room for kids and a small kitchen.  
Reese: You did all that for me?  
Sonny: Yeah. Will go see it tomorrow. Reese: The kids can test out the play room.  
Sonny: Yeah, and you can call Ric and Alexis and have then come over too.  
Reese: You're always watching out for me.  
Sonny: I said live the good life with me.  
Reese: I am waiting for someone to try and stop me.  
Sonny: I don't think that is going to happen.  
Reese: From your lips to God's ears. Sonny: So did you get enough?  
Reese: Plenty.  
Sonny: Ok, so how about we head up to bed. Reese: Reading my mind again are you?  
Sonny: You bet.  
They went in and shut the light off. Sonny: So are you ready to go up to our bed?  
Reese: Yeah.  
Sonny took her hand and they went up to bed and made love and fell asleep in each others arms. Knowing that life was perfect at this moment at least. 


	2. Chapter 2

So a few weeks have past and life is still going good for Reese and Sonny. Michael and Morgan love having her there and Kristina comes over everyday after school and weekends. Alexis, Ric and Reese settle into the new offices and welcomed Justice aboard. Reese and Justice mainly handled Sonny case so Alexis and Ric wouldn't fight. The kids come several afternoons and play in the play room with some of the clients kids. Carly hadn't called and Jason got worried. He informed Sonny and Sonny told him to start looking for her just incase she was in trouble. Reese didn't think much of it at the time. Reese: Hey are you ok?  
Sonny was sitting on the terrace watching the water. Sonny: Yeah, I was just thinking.  
Reese: Want to share?  
Sonny: Well, it's about Carly.  
Reese: you can tell me. I wont get upset.  
Sonny: Well I just have to wonder why she choose now to disappear. Reese: Well her life was turned upside down this year. Sonny: I know and that is when Carly is at her most dangerous or self-destructive.  
Reese: Maybe Carly just needed some time. She'll be back her and to her old self in no time.  
Sonny: I suppose. So where are the kids?  
Reese: They are playing with their new toys. Sonny: Did you see the looks on their face when Milo and Max brought them in?  
Reese: I did. They were so happy. Sonny: Well I want to make sure they have the best.  
Reese: You Don't have to explain to me. I always showered Jamie with things. I wanted him to be happy.  
Sonny: You can talk about him you know?  
Reese: I know, but sometimes the wounds are still fresh and I am not ready too.  
Sonny: I just want you to know that you can when and if you are ever ready.  
Reese: Thanks. Did I ever tell you why I love looking at the water?  
Sonny: No.  
Reese: There was this little pond in the park near my place in DC. Jamie got these little tug boats from my mom for his second birthday. The floated on water. We would go down there and he would float them. After I lost him I went one last time. I took his little boats and floated them. Sonny: I wish you could get the miracle I got.  
Reese: In a way I have. Sonny: How so? Reese: I got you and your kids and we have this life together. I never thought I would ever stop feeling the pain I lived in for so long but I have found my way out. You have helped me and now I live in happiness.  
Sonny: It is amazing.  
Reese: What?  
Sonny: You came to PC to help me and I ended up helping you as you helped me. Reese: A long road it seems we have traveled, but a lot of good.  
Sonny: May there be plenty more good times. Reese kissed him and they went inside to play with the kids.

November came and no word from Carly still. Jason wanted Sonny to stop playing house and focus on Carly but he refused. Kept saying she would make herself known when she wanted to. Reese began feeling sick around Thanksgiving and Sonny got worried. She said it was a stomach bug and would be fine.

Sonny: Michael go up and see if Reese is coming down to join us for dinner?  
Michael: Ok.  
He ran up the stairs and found her sitting by the window. Michael: Reese, dad wants to know if you are coming down to dinner.  
Reese: yeah, tell him I will be down in a minute.  
Michael: Ok. He ran down and told Sonny. Reese got up and made her way down. It was her first Thanksgiving with Sonny and the kids and she wanted to make it just perfect. She put on a light pink dress and some matching sandals. Sonny was sitting in the living room with Mike and the boys when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She went to walk down the first step and got dizzy. She tried to grab hold of something but she fell down the stairs and landed in a pool on the floor. Everyone stood shocked but Sonny quickly made his way to her side. Sonny: Mike call 011 now.  
Mike jumped and ran for the phone. Sonny: Ok, Reese you're going to be ok. Leticia take the boys in the den.  
She quickly got them out and Mike came over. Mike: An ambulance is on the way. Sonny: Ok, get Max to show them in.  
Mike left and Sonny sat by Reese's side waiting. Minutes later Mike rushed back in with the medics. They got her on the stretcher. Sonny: Mike stay with the boys until I call.  
Mike: Ok.  
Sonny climbed into the ambulance with them and they were off. 

What is wrong with Reese? Will she be ok? What happens when Carly returns? Stay tuned and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at GH and Monica was working the ER with Emily. The medics quickly filled her in on what happened and they rushed Reese to the back. Sonny waited in the waiting area for word. Monica and Emily came out an half an hour later. "Sonny, we is stable, no broken bones, no concussion, and she is waiting for you in room two. I will get her release papers ready. Sonny nodded and walked to her room. Reese was already dressed and sitting by the window looking at the snow that had just begun to fall. Sonny: Hey.  
He sat next to her. She looked and smiled at him. Reese: Looks like we are going to have snow early this year. Sonny: Want to tell me what's going on?  
Reese took Sonny's hands in hers. Reese: Ok, I have good and scary news.  
Sonny: Ok, let's have it. Reese: Remember when we talked about Jamie and how I felt you and your kids were my miracle?  
Sonny: Yeah.  
Reese: Well it seems as if I got a miracle at your hands again.  
Sonny: I don't understand.  
Reese: Sonny I'm pregnant.  
Reese watched as Sonny took it all in. Sonny: Are you sure?  
Reese: Yeah, Monica did an ultrasound and here.  
She moved his hands to her belly. There was a slight bump. Reese: I thought I was just putting on weight. Sonny: So we're having a baby?  
Reese: Yep, in four months you will have a little one to call you daddy again.  
Sonny kissed Reese as the door opened. They pulled apart to see Monica standing there. Monica: Ok, here are your release papers, some pre-natal vitamins and a referral to Dr. Meadows.  
Reese: Thank you.  
Reese signed her release papers and headed out with Sonny. Sam and Jason showed up. Jason: I need to talk with you. Sonny: I need to get Reese home. Sam: Mike said you fell down the stairs. Reese: I am fine. Jason: It's about Carly.  
Reese stopped Sonny before he could object, Reese: Sonny talk with Jason. Sam and I will walk out and see the snow. Sonny: Ok, but be careful .  
Sam and Reese left and Sonny and Jason talked.

Sonny: What is it?  
Jason: Word is that Carly has been seen around Florida and she doesn't look good. Sonny: Do we know for sure that she is there?  
Jason: I sent Stan to check, but I think it would be better if you and I headed down there. Sonny: I can't. I have the boys and Reese has to take it easy.  
Jason: Carly has done a lot for you. Sonny she needs you now.  
Sonny: Do you know why Reese feel down the stairs tonight. Why we were here?  
Jason: No.  
Reese: Reese is pregnant. We are having a baby. Jason: What?  
Sonny: Life has gone on Jason. Carly choose to walk away and leave. I've moved on and I am starting a life with Reese and I just can't leave.

Sam and Reese walked out the front of GH. Reese pulled her coat around her and sat with Sam. Sam: So are you ok?  
Reese: I am fine. Life is great.  
Sam: Are you sure you didn't hit your head?  
Reese: Yes, Sam I know this may hurt but Sonny and I are having a baby.  
Sam blinked her eyes and looked out at the snow. Reese: Sam are you ok.  
Sam: I am happy for you. After all you've been through you deserve it. Reese: Sam you deserve good too.  
Sam: I know and Jason and I will have our family.  
Reese: Are you trying to tell me something?  
Sam: I found out a few weeks ago that Jason and I will be having a baby. I tried to tell him, but things with Carly have had him preoccupied. Reese: That is why Jason is here. He wants Sonny to go with him to look for Carly?  
Sam: He found her in Florida.  
Reese: Sam, as much as I would love not to go he needs to. Just then the boys came out. Reese: Sonny you need to go with Jason to Florida. I know Carly and I know she is in trouble and needs help. So go. I will be ok with the boys. Sonny: Are you sure?  
Reese: Yes, go before the weather gets bad. Sonny: Ok. Max will take you home. Jason: Sam I would like you to stay with Reese and the boys. Just to help out so she doesn't do to much.  
Sam: Ok.  
Sonny and Reese kissed goodbye as did Sam and Jason. Reese and Sam walked to Max who was waiting not to far away. Sam: Ok, we need to go to the penthouse so I can grab a bag.  
Max: Ok.  
They climbed in and headed to Sam's. Sam went in and returned several minutes later with a bag. They then headed home. Mike and the boys were in the living room. Reese: Hey guys.  
Reese and Sam walked in. Mike: Where's Sonny?  
Reese: He and Jason had some business to take care of. They will be back in a few days.  
Michael: What about dinner?  
Reese: You haven't eaten?  
Mike: They wanted to wait for you.  
Reese: Ok, well Sam is going to be staying here with us and she can join us and when your dad gets back we can have another dinner with him.  
Michael: Ok.

So they went in and had dinner. Sonny and Jason went to Florida in search of Carly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reese and Sam settled into life at Grey Stone. Jason and Sonny had been gone for almost two weeks. Sonny called to check up on everyone a few times. Reese began feeling like something big was going to happen. Sam told her everyt5hing was going to be all right but Reese knew in her heart of heats that nothing would ever be all right again. It was nearing the third week of Sonny and Jason being gone when Sonny called and said they were on their way home with Carly and she wasn't doing good. Sonny called Courtney and asked her to move into the guesthouse and care for the boys. Reese helped move them in. Courtney is with Jax but they are having problems. Emily and Nikolas are still together. She was never raped. Reese didn't know what was going on but she knew that Grey Stone was no longer home. Reese and Sam got the boys moved and settled down with Emily. Sonny and Jason arrived with Carly. She was asleep so Jason took her up to sleep. Reese: Sonny what is going on?  
Sonny: We need to talk. Come out on the terrace. Reese: Sonny I don't understand.  
Sonny: Carly is having a mental breakdown. Reese: That she needs professional help.  
Sonny: I can't have Carly committed. Reese: So what is your plan.  
Sonny: I will take care of Carly here. Reese: Sonny this is our home. Sonny: I know, but I can't walk away from Carly.  
Reese: So what about us.  
Sonny: I need to take care of Carly, so I know this is hard but I need us to back off a little so I can help Carly. Reese: Back off, back off, Sonny. Are you kidding me. I am having your baby and you want us to back off. Sonny: I need to take care of Carly.  
Reese: What about your baby huh? Carly comes first?  
Sonny: The baby isn't born yet.  
Reese: So the baby doesn't count. All the promises you made me, made us don't count. Sonny this is my home. What do you expect me to leave. Sonny: I was going to ask you to move back to the penthouse. Reese had tears pouring down her face. She couldn't believe what was going on. Reese: You want me to move back to the penthouse. Sonny: Look I know this is hard for you, Reese: This isn't hard, this is killing me. Sonny you said we were going to raise our family here, live happily and be in love and now that is all over. Sonny: No, no, no,. no. I want you here. I want to be with you and have a family with you, but Carly didn't walk away from me when I needed her and I am not going to walk away from her.  
Reese: No, but I am walking away from you. Goodbye Sonny.  
Reese turned and walked inside. She gathered all of her things and left. Sonny tried getting her to talk to him but she refused. Sam had just came in as Reese left. Sam: Oh no. Her feelings came true.  
Sonny: What are you talking about?  
Sam: Reese has been having these weird feelings since you and Jason left that shew was going to lose all and now she has. Jason was coming down the stairs. Jason: Carly is settled up in Michael's room. Sam: I can't believe this. Jason: What?  
Sam: That you would kick Reese out of her home, pregnant with your baby. Sonny you know she has no one. What is Reese going to do?  
Jason: Carly needs Sonny right now.  
Sam: No, Reese needs Sonny and he just pushed her away. Reese has nightmares screaming for her son Jamie. She wakes in a cold sweat and her heart raising and tears pouring down her face. She needs you now more then ever because her biggest fear is she will lose this baby.  
Sonny: God.  
Jason: Sonny you owe Carly this much.  
Sam: Please, Reese found your kids, she helped you greave when you thought Michael was dead, she tipped you off to Durant, she helped Michael when he was scared of everything, she saved you from prison, saved Michael by figuring out Thomas was the killer, she risked you own life to save me when he had me, she gave up her life for you and now you push her away. Yes Carly has put years in, but Reese has done more then her fair share over the last ten months, while dealing with her own pain about what Carly did to her family when she was younger, also dealing with Carly and Jason and their constant badgering of her. Reese has been the one person you could count on over the last ten months and now you treat her like crap. Sam started to walk away. Jason: Where are you going?  
Sam: I am going to find Reese and make sure she is ok. Then I am going to head to the penthouse and move my stuff from there and into Reese's so I can help her. Oh, by the way I am pregnant. I will be staying with Reese until both of you come to your senses and realize you need to stop putting Carly first before the women you love.  
Sam walked out slamming the door. Sonny and Jason both stood shocked about how close Sam and Reese had become. They would of went after them but Carly started screaming and they ran to her side. Reese reached the penthouse and when in. She hoped that she would never have to be here again, but a lass the happiness Sonny promised was not going to happen. Sam reached the penthouses a few minutes later and knocked on Reese's door. Reese opened it. Reese: Sam what are you doing here?  
Sam: I came to see if you were ok.  
Reese: I'll be fine. I have too.  
Sam: So I told both Jason and Sonny off and I was hoping I could stay with you.  
Reese: What about your baby?  
Sam: Oh, the baby is still there and Jason knows. But I don't want to come second to Carly so I figures I should get away. Reese: Well the guest room is all yours.  
Sam: Ok, I will go pack and be back soon. Sam headed to her place and moved over to Reese's.

Sam and Reese settled into life. Sonny and Jason stayed with Carly and soon all hell breaks loose. Stay tuned. chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

So Christmas has pasted and Carly is still lost in la-la land. Sam and Reese are both missing their loves and don't understand why they are so faithful to someone who can hurt them so many times and not give a damn. Sonny and Jason are trying to help Carly, but they know they are losing the woman they love and if something doesn't happen soon they will never get the lives they once had back. At Grey Stone Sonny: Jason, did you get a hold of Sam.  
Jason: yeah, she said stop calling or she'll have Reese get a restraining order. Sonny: I got the same thing. What are we going to do?  
Jason: I don't know. We can't leave Carly now. She needs us.  
Sonny: What about Reese and Sam, and our babies?  
Jason: Look I don't want to lose Sam and our baby. This is my first child.  
Sonny: I know we have a past with Carly, but if we don't do something fast we wont have a future with the women we love now.

A the Penthouse Reese: So are you ok.  
Sam: Fine, I just hate telling him things like that. I love him so much and I am afraid I will lose everything.  
Reese: I hear yea. I just found Sonny and his kids and I am afraid I have lost them all. For you and Jason there is still hope, but for me and Sonny, I am afraid the longer we are apart the harder it will be if we ever get back together. We will never have what we had and we may never be able to live with whatever is missing.  
Sam: Do you think you might leave PC?  
Reese: I have thought about it. I have even tried to leave but something was always holding me here. And this time it would be this baby, it's daddy and it's siblings. I don't know if I would ever be strong enough to leave.  
Reese: I am not sure I would be if I tried to leave. Sam: What are we going to do?  
Reese: Sam, I don't know. I have a doctors appointment in thirty you want to come?  
Sam: yeah, I have one fallowing you. Hey, maybe we can go shopping after that. Reese: Sure let me get some money. She opened the door to get a guard. Reese: Send someone over to Sonny's and get some money. We want to go shopping after the doctors Milo: Yes, ma'am Reese: And get a car ready we need to leave in ten.  
She closed the door and they got ready. Enzo went over to Sonny's well Milo drove the ladies to the doctors. At Grey Stone Enzo: Ok, Reese sent me over here to get money. The girls want to go shopping after their check ups.  
Sonny: Ok.  
He moved to his desk and pulled out a stack of money for him. Sonny: Ok, also bribe however you have to and get copies of the ultra sound pictures if they do them.  
Enzo: Yes sir. At GH Elizabeth: Ok, doctor Meadows will be with you in a few.  
Reese: Thanks.  
Sam: My appointment is after Reese's so can I check in now?  
Elizabeth: I told her. She knows.  
Sam: Thanks.  
Sam and Reese walk over to the sitting area. It was long before Dr, Meadows came out,  
Dr. Meadows: Hello ladies.  
Reese: Hello.  
Sam: Hi.  
Dr. Meadows: If you like you can both come back together.  
Reese: Ok.  
All three walked back Reese laid down first and Dr. Meadows did her ultra sound. Dr. Meadows: All looks great. You are far enough along to know the sex, would you like to know?  
Reese: Yes please.  
Dr. Meadows: You are having a girl.  
Sam: That's wonderful.  
Reese: A girl. I've been dreaming about one a weeks now.  
Dr. Meadows: Well Sam it is your turn then I will get picture for the both of you. Sam and Reese switched places and Sam squirmed as the cold jelly hit her belly. Dr. Meadows: Ok, Sam do you want to know the sex?  
Sam: Yes please. Dr. Meadows: A boy.  
Sam" Cool Reese: That is great. Now we have a boy and girl.  
Dr. Meadows: Ok, I will go get you pictures and then you girls can get going. She left and Sam got up. Reese: Are you ok?  
Sam: I can just see him looking like Jason.  
Reese: I know what you mean. I can see her with her daddy's dimples, my eye shape, but his dark color, and black hair. Sam: I know, when I was pregnant with Lila I pictured it all. I saw Sonny in her, but Jason raising her. Dr. Meadows: Ok, Reese these are yours and these are Sam's. All looks good on schedule. I know you both moved in together and are having problems with Sonny and Jason but I must tell you to please be careful and stay calm,  
Reese: Don't worry we will be ok.  
Dr. Meadows: Ok, see you ladies in two weeks.  
Sam and Reese left to go shopping and Dr. Meadows willing gave Enzo copies of the ultra sound pictures and the sexes. Reese and Sam got this and that for them and the babies and stopped by Kelly's for lunch. Courtney was there with Michael, Kristina and Morgan. Enzo arrived at Greystone with the news.

How will lunch go? How do Sonny and Jason take the news? Stay tuned as the battle for Carly's sanity takes another turn and the battle for Reese and Sam's love seems further away now more then ever. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay. I've been busy but here you are. I promise more by Wednesday.

Michael: Reese, Sam.  
Michael fallowed by Kristina and Morgan ran up to give hugs. Michael: How come your never around?  
Reese: Well your dad is helping you mom I moved back to the Penthouse. I felt is was better this way.  
Michael: Well we miss you. Reese: Me too.  
Courtney: How about we all have lunch together?  
Reese: Ok sounds great.  
They all sat down and ate. It was fun having the kids around. Reese missed being with them. Michael: Reese I have back to school night on Monday can you come?  
Reese: I'll think about it ok. Your baby sister is very active and slows me down.  
Courtney: A girl.  
Reese: Yes a little girl.  
Michael: So there will be two boys and two girls when we all get to come home.  
Mike: Hey, why don't you three come with me and help me make hot fudge Sundays.  
The kids left and Reese mouthed thank you. Mike just smiled. Courtney: He is really wanting you to come home.  
Reese: I know, but Sonny made his choice.  
Courtney: Carly is my best friends.  
Reese: I know, she was mine for years.  
Sam: Look Sonny and Jason need to get their priorities in order. Courtney: I agree. Jason first child is going to be born and he should be with you and Sonny should focus on the baby girl he is about to have.  
Sam: Jason is having a son.  
Courtney: A boy Jason will love that.  
Sam: I know, but to bad he has chosen to stay with Carly.  
Mike and the kids returned with a tray full of Sundays. They sat eating and laughing.

At Greystone Enzo: Dr. Meadows handed them over. These are Sam's and these and Reese's.  
He hand them the envelopes.  
Jason: What did Dr. Meadows say they were?  
Enzo: Sam is having a boy and Reese is having a girl.  
Sonny walked out onto the terrace with his pictures of his daughter. He hoped he and Reese would have a daughter. He had been dreaming of one for the longest. Jason sent Enzo back to the girls and sat looking at his son. This was his first child and he wasn't there for every kick, move and visit to the doctors. He hated that he couldn't be there for her. He hated that Sonny could be there for Reese. Nothing seemed to ease his fears but he felt better knowing Reese and Sam were there for each other. Carly was watching and listening from the stairs. Carly's mind: Babies. Jason and Sonny are both having a baby. I should be there mom. I have two sons with Sonny and I should have two with Jason. I love Jason. But look at them it is all Sam and Reese and blah, blah, blah. This is going to end.  
Carly made her way to Sonny's room and looked through his closet, Reese left some night ware so Carly put them on and made plans to seduce Sonny and Jason.

Reese and Sam said goodbye to the kids and left to do some shopping. They got all kinds of maternity clothes and started to gather baby thing. They decided if necessary they would turn the third room into a nursery for the babies to share. Truthfully they each wanted to be home with their families by the time the babies came. They finished for the day and headed back to the penthouse to rest.

Sonny and Jason went up to check on Carly but couldn't find her in Michael's room. Sonny could smell Reese's scent coming from his room so they walked in. Sonny: Reese?  
Candles were lit, soft music was playing, rose petals thrown everywhere. Carly appeared at the door. Carly: Sorry Reese isn't here but I am.  
She walked towards him. Reese decided to go over and talk to Sonny about letting the boys come over a visi. She arrived and was getting out of her car. Sonny: Carly what are you doing?  
Carly: don't you like. You like when Reese wears these things. When she sets the mood like this. Sonny: Carly you and not Reese.  
Carly: Yes I am. I stole her life. Reese made her way up to his room. She walked in and saw Carly in her night gown and the room set for romance.  
Reese: What is going on?  
Jason and Sonny turned to look at her. Jason: Carly why don't we go settle you into your bed.  
Carly: I want to share this bed with Sonny.  
Jason: No you have a bed, come on.  
He got Carly to leave with him.  
Sonny: What are you doing here?  
Reese" I came to ask you if the boys and Kristina could come visit at the Penthouse. We had lunch today and I realized how much I miss them.  
Sonny: Sure I let Courtney know and you to can arrange something.  
Reese: Ok, I should go. Looks like Carly needs you.  
Sonny: How are you feeling.  
Reese: Pregnant and sad Sonny.  
Sonny: I miss you.  
Reese: I do to. But Sonny I should go. I'll stop by and talk to Courtney.  
Reese made a quick exit and walked down to the gate house. Jason got Carly settled and went to talk to Sonny. Carly saw Reese leave and head towards the gatehouse. She saw Michael open the door and hug her. She went inside. Carly climbed out the window. She knew she had to get rid of Reese once and for all. Sonny and Jason came back in and saw the window open. They set out to find her. Reese: Ok, I talked with Sonny and he said that Courtney and I could arrange some times for you two and Kristina t come over and visit.  
Michael: Cool.  
Courtney: Ok, when ever works for me.  
Reese: I have to check with Sam so I will call you tomorrow.  
Courtney: Ok.  
Reese: Ok, bye.  
She hugged them and they left. Carly got her as she was getting in the car. Carly slammed Reese against the door causing her to go into early labor. Sonny and Jason just got there when Reese fell to the ground. Carly went into shock and ran. Jason ran after her while Sonny ran to Reese.

What's going to happen? Will Reese be ok? What do Sonny and Jason decide next?  
Stay tuned. Chantel / tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny: Reese, Reese wake up. Come on baby. Max: Yes we have a pregnant women who has collapsed. 120 Shoreline Dr. Yes hurry.  
Sonny: Come on Reese time to wake up. God what have I done. If anything happens to Reese or my baby I will never forgive myself.  
Reese: Owe the baby.  
Reese was holding her stomach.  
Sonny: What is it?  
Reese: Sonny my water broke the baby is on her way.  
Sonny: It's to soon.  
Reese: I know but she's not waiting.  
Another contraction hit and she screamed in pain. Courtney heard and rushed outside leaving Leticia with the boys. She saw Sonny on then ground. Then Reese screamed again.  
Courtney: Oh my gush what happened?  
She ran up to them. Sonny: Carly pushed her against the car causing her to go into labor. Courtney: What can I do to help?  
Sonny: Call Sam and let her know then after we go take the boys over to Bobbie's. I'll call her on the way to GH. Then help Jason with Carly.  
Reese: Sonny some thing's wrong, I think I am crowning.  
Sonny check ed and sure enough he could see his daughter making her way into the world. Sonny: Max go get some towels and water now.  
Max, several guards and Courtney ran to get things. Reese: Sonny?  
Sonny: It's ok. She's going to be ok. Just breathe.  
Everyone was back soon and moved Reese onto some blankets. Jason found Carly and they were on their way back.  
Sonny: Ok, Max call again and find out where that ambulance.  
Max stepped to the side to call.  
Sonny: Ok Courtney help Reese and I will deliver the baby.  
Courtney moved to help Reese.  
Sonny" Ok, she is ready are you?  
Reese: Bit late to change my mind.  
Max: Yes 120 Shoreline Dr. Reese Marshall has gone into labor. It is about a month early. Medic Vac is fine just get here. Ok they are sending a medic vac, I'll take Milo and set up where they can land.  
Max and Milo left.  
Sonny: Ok baby it is time to push.  
Carly stopped as Reese began to push. Sonny: Ok her head is out and all is good, give me another push.  
He got her shoulders and torso out. Sonny: Ok Reese one last push and our daughter will be here.  
Reese screamed as she pushed. The little girl started screaming. Courtney moved to help Sonny clean the baby up. They could hear the helicopter coming. Sonny wrapped the screaming little girl up and handed her to Reese. Reese was calm and they baby calmed. Sonny moved behind her and they sat looking at their daughter. Jason took a stunned Carly into the house. The medics got there and loaded Reese, the baby and Sonny into the helicopter. Max and Milo cleaned up and Courtney did as Sonny asked except for she called her. Michael was curious as to what happened but no one told him anything. Bobbie settled the boys with Noah out back and talked with Courtney.  
Bobbie: What happened?  
Courtney: All I know is that Carly attacked Reese causing her to go into labor. Sonny delivered the baby and they were medic vac to GH. Bobbie: Where's Carly?  
Courtney: Jason has her at the house. I am on my way there to help him She watched as Reese gave birth to her daughter.  
Bobbie: I hope Reese and the baby are ok. Go take care of Carly but tell Sonny I will be giving him a piece of my mind.  
Courtney: Get in line. I think Reese is first fallowed by Sam, Jason, Me, Mike and a few others.  
Courtney left and headed to Greystone to help Jason with Carly. The helicopter landed on top of GH and Reese and the baby were rushed down with Sonny. Reese asked Sonny to stay with the baby and he did. Reese was rushed into an OR to stop some internal bleeding but was ok. The baby was placed in a incubator to help her breathe but was ok. Courtney call Sam and Sam rushed over. Sam: What happened?  
Sonny took Sam into see the baby and filled her in on the way.  
Sam: Sonny you have to do something. Your daughter could've died tonight.  
Sonny: I know. I need to take her to see Reese and then I will go deal with Carly.  
Sam: What are you going to do?  
Sonny: Dr. Winters' is making arrangements for her to go to Rose Lawn for treatment. Sam: I am glad you're doing something. Now take her to see her mommy.  
The nurse handed Sonny his daughter. Sonny: Ok, will you go check with Dr. Winter and see how things are going.  
Sam: Sure.  
Sam left and Sonny walked down to Reese's room. Reese was sitting on the bed looking out the window.  
Sonny: I have some one here who wants to see her mommy.  
Reese turned and smiled seeing Sonny. He walked over and placed her in Reese's arm. Liz came in.  
Liz: This is a monitor we need to put on all of you.  
She place them on all of them. Sonny: What's with the monitors.  
Liz: Baby nappers hit all four hospitals in the area in the past week. This way no one but you or Reese can take the baby anywhere. I have been assigned to watch over her so I have one as well. Epiphany her day nurse will have one too. Reese: Ok, thanks we don't want anything happening to her.  
Liz: I understand. Let me or Epiphany know when you have a name and we will file all the papers.  
Sonny: We will.  
Liz left and Sonny sat beside Reese's bed.  
Sonny: She is very beautiful.  
Reese: I know. Sonny I don't remember everything.  
Sonny: A lot happened, but I am dealing with it. Carly is going to Rose Lawn. Jason and I have been making arrangements for a few days now. Dr. Winters found it. Jason and I realized our place wasn't watching Carly. It is with you and Sam. I see that now more then ever.  
Reese: Sonny so much has gone on. Picking up where we left off isn't going to be that easy.  
Sonny: I know and I will work as hard as I can to make it up to you and this baby.  
Reese: Kandice Rosa Corinthos.  
Sonny: Kandice That is a beautiful name.  
Reese: It was my great grandmothers and Mike said it was his mother's middle. The first time I heard it I fell in love with it.  
Sonny: I love it and I love you. Sonny leaned over and kissed her. Kandice started to giggle. Sonny: Ok, Jason and I are taking Carly to Rose Lawn tonight so I need to go. Sam is here so I will send her in.  
Reese: Ok, but come back soon.  
Sonny: I will.  
He kissed her and left. Sam was waiting in the hall. Sam: Dr. Winters said they are ready for her tonight. Sonny: Ok, Jason and I will take her up. Will you stay with Reese?  
Sam: Yeah sure.  
Sonny: Ok, I'll be back soon.  
Sonny left and headed to Greystone.

How will getting Carly to Rose Lawn go? Will Sam and Jason a long with Sonny and Reese find there way back together? Stay tuned? chantel 


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny entered Greystone and found Courtney in the living room.  
Courtney: How's Reese and the baby?  
Sonny: Reese had some minor bleeding but they stopped it and Kandice is doing fine. Reese was feeding her when I left. How's Carly?  
Courtney: She is upstairs with Jason. She is really quiet. It's kind of scary.  
Sonny: Well Carly hurt Reese. Somewhere inside of Carly she loves Reese. They were after all best friends all their childhood. Then Carly hurt Reese. She just did it again but she hurt the baby. Carly values her children so hurting Reese and causing her to go into labor could've made her snap. Courtney: Will Carly ever come back from this?  
Sonny: Truthfully, she may never, I don't know. Did Jason have you pack her begs?  
Courtney: Yes, Max moved them to the car already.  
Sonny: Ok, well why don't you go visit your new niece or spend some time with Jax. Jason and I will take care of this.  
Courtney: Ok, call if you need anything.  
Sonny: Thanks.  
Courtney hugged him and left. Sonny took a deep breath and went upstairs. Carly was sitting in Michael's room at the window. Sonny: Ok, Dr. Winters said everything is set up for her at Rose Lawn.  
Jason: Ok, her bags are in the car. I'll go get it ready.  
Sonny: Ok, I'll bring her down.  
But Carly got up and walked quietly to the car. Sonny and Jason got in with her and they were off. Thirty minutes later they pulled up to Rose Lawn and went in. Carly was still quiet. Jason took her bags to her room and Sonny checked her in. Dr. Winters explained the program to all three. Sonny told her about the night events. They were allowed quick goodbyes and were gone.

Sonny and Jason drove back in Port Charles in silence. Sonny: Ok, I need to get back to Reese and Kandice. Jason: Ok, I need to find Sam and see if she'll talk to me.  
Sonny: I left her at GH with Reese.  
So they headed to GH. Sam and Reese were in talking when Sonny knocked on the door. Sonny: hey how are you three doing?  
Kandice was sleep in her bassinette.  
Reese: We're good. Hw did it go with Carly?  
Sonny: She's was quiet. But she is at Rose Lawn now.  
Reese: Will she get better?  
Sonny: That is the plan.  
Sam: You know I should go eat. This one here is hungry.  
Jason: I'll go with you. Sam and Jason left and Sonny moved over and sat beside Reese.  
Sonny: I see Courtney stopped by.  
Reese: Yes, she and Jax both. Mike came held her for a while and then left a few minutes ago.  
Sonny: Good, he loves his grandchildren.  
Reese: I know and he was so happy that she was named after his mom and my grandmother. Sonny: From what Mike has told me she was a great person. Kandice has some great role models in her life.  
Reese: I will settle for a daddy.  
Sonny: I am not going anywhere.  
Reese: I don't know that.  
Right then before she could say anything Kandice started to cry. Sonny moved over and picked her up. Sonny: It's ok. Daddy is here.  
Kandice took hold of Sonny's thumb and was quiet. Sonny: I think she has more faith in me then you do.  
Reese: Sonny she is a few hours old. She hasn't lived with trhe up and down roller coaster like I have.  
Sonny sat by the bed with Kandice in his arms. Sonny: I know what I did was hurtful and I know you may never forgive me, but Reese I swear that I am in love with you. I want a future with you.  
Reese: You say these things now, but what happens when Carly gets better and wants her life back. What happens when the next mob family moves into town. Are you just going to push me away.  
Sonny: Reese you once said you would never help me in my business, but you alone stood by my side when I faced down the Ruiz family. You made it possible to take out the whole Ruiz clan including Manny. You made the streets safer, but you made it possible for us to have a family. As for Carly, she is not who I want to be with. Sending Carly to Rose Lawn took a lot out of me and Jason but we knew we would be better for it and we knew Carly would too. Carly needs to learn how to stand on her own to feet again and live with out us.  
Reese: Sonny you say all this now.  
Sonny: Reese, tell me what I have to do to get you to give me another chance?  
Reese: Sonny I want you to spend some time with all of your kids and come back tomorrow and tell me if a life with me is what you really want. Sonny: Reese I know this now.  
Reese: But you have to tell Michael and Morgan that Carly is gone. See the looks in their eyes and then ask is life with me what you want.  
Sonny: Ok, I will go get them and Kristina and we will be by in the morning to see you two. I am not giving up on us.  
Sonny handed Kandice to Reese, kissed her cheek and left. He stood outside the door for a minute. He could here Reese.  
Reese: I am not giving up on us either.

Sonny walked to Bobbie's house and knocked. It was only seven so they boys were still up. Bobbie: Oh, hello come on in.  
Sonny: Thanks for taking the boys for a while.  
Bobbie: No problem. Noah and I had a great time. Michael: Dad.  
He ran up and hugged him. Sonny: Why Don't we sit before we leave. I have something to tell you and Grandma Bobbie needs to hear it too.  
Michael: Ok.  
They walked into the living room and sat.  
Sonny: Ok, this evening Reese had her baby, A little girl named Kandice.  
Michael: When can we see her?  
Sonny: Tomorrow morning ok. Michael: What does she look like?  
Sonny: She is every beautiful like Reese, but small because she was born early. She is fine and she has a strong grip. Michael: Cool, I can't wait to hold her.  
Sonny: Ok, but I have more news. This is about your momma. Jason and I a place where your momma is going to get some help. We can't see her right now, but we can write letters to her.  
Michael: When will she be back?  
Sonny: I don't know. Momma needs a lot of help and the people there can give it to her. But Momma will be better and home with you guys before you know it.  
Michael: What about Reese?  
Sonny: Well I am going to convince Reese to move back in with us so you two and Kristina can be around Kandice and we can be a family.  
Michael: Ok.  
Michael was sad. Morgan was more interested in the plastic fruit on the table.  
Sonny: Hey buddy, listen to me. Your momma is string and she is going to gete better really soon and she'll be back before you know it. Why Don't you two say goodnight to your grandma and Noah and will be off. We have to pick up Kristina.  
Michael and Morgan said goodbye, Sonny gave Bobbie a copy of the business card for Rose Lawn and headed out. He called Alexis and told her to have Kristina ready. The boys waited in the car. Sonny knocked on the door.  
Alexis: Sonny, I told you she's asleep.  
Kristina: Daddy, daddy.  
Alexis moved and Sonny stepped in.  
Sonny: I thought she was asleep?  
Kristina: Mommy said I had to go to bed early, but I wanted some water and I heard you. Sonny: Well, I need you go pack a bag, Michael and Morgan are in the car and you are sleeping at my house and tomorrow morning we will go see your new baby sister Kandice.  
Kristina: Reese had her baby?  
Sonny: Yep and sh can't wait to meet her older brothers and sister.  
Kristina: Me too.  
Kristina ran to her room to pack.  
Sonny: Bed early?  
Alexis: It was a long day.  
Sonny: If you say so.  
Alexis: You know we have plans for tomorrow.  
Right then Ric came in the door. Ric: What's going on?  
Sonny: I am picking Kristina up.  
Ric: Kind of late isn't it?  
Sonny: Well I wanted her for the night and she was awake.  
Alexis: I was telling Sonny we have plans to take her and Molly to the art museum. Sonny: I took her last month.  
Alexis: Things change.  
Sonny: The one on forth right?  
Alexis: Yeah.  
Sonny: Nope, nothing new until the end of the month.  
Ric: Well we have the festival in the park after that. Sonny: And I want to take Kristina with her brothers to meet their new baby sister. Kristina came back out with her baf in hand. Kristina: All ready daddy.  
Sonny took the bag and picked her up.  
Sonny: Ok, say goodbye to mommy and Uncle Ric.  
Kristina: Night mommy, night Uncle Ric.  
Sonny headed out the door.  
Alexis: At least have her home at a decent hour tomorrow.  
Sonny: Oh, I didn't tell you. I will have her for the rest of this week and the next.  
Alexis: Sonny come on.  
Sonny: I get her when ever I want for as long as I want. I have a scholl uniform at my house, she packed all her things, so I will take her to school and pick her up.  
He walked off before another word good be said.

How will meeting there new little sister go? Will Reese move back in? Will Sam and Jason make up? Stay tuned.  
chantel 


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny got the kids home and in bed. They were all excited to go meet their new little sister tomorrow. Sonny called Reese.  
Reese: Hello Sonny: Hey it's me, I just wanted to call and see how my girls were doing?  
Reese: Kandice is asleep in the nursery and I am getting ready to go myself.  
Sonny: Ok, well then I will see you tomorrow with an army of brothers, one sister, and god parents.  
Reese: Have you heard from Jason and Sam. Neither came back here.  
Sonny: Jason called to say things were going great and he would be by in the morning with Sam to go to GH with us.  
Reese: I am happy for them. Sam and Jason deserve to be happy.  
Sonny: So do we. Reese: I know and I will think about where we go from here but for now I need to sleep because Epiphany will be back for Kandice in a few hours for another feeding.  
Sonny: Ok, rest well and remember I love you.  
Reese: I love you too.  
They hung up and both went to sleep.

The next morning the kids woke Sonny ready to go. Sonny said they needed to eat and wait for Sam and Jason to get there for them to go. Leticia took them down for breakfast while he showered and dressed. He came down and Sam and Jason were in the living room with the kids. Kristina: Ok, Uncle Jason and Sam are here can we please go?  
Sonny smiled and picked her. Sonny: Are we all ready?  
Jason: Yep.  
Sonny: well lets go.  
They all got in the limo and were off. They arrived at GH and took them to the gift shop so they could get a stuffed animal and balloon for Kandice and some flowers for Reese. After everyone found what they wanted and all was paid for they headed up to Reese's floor. Elizabeth smiled as they came off the elevator. Elizabeth: Here to see Reese and Kandice?  
Sonny: Yep, want to introduce Kandice to her big brothers and sister.  
Elizabeth: Ok, well you know what room so head on down. Call if you need anything.  
Sonny: Ok, thanks.  
They headed down to Reese's room. They looked in and saw Reese hold Kandice and lightly talking to her. Sonny knocked and Reese looked up and smiled. Sonny and the other came in baring gifts. Reese: Well hello there you three.  
Michael: Hi Reese.  
So the kids gathered around Reese with some help and they all meet Kandice.  
Reese: Ok, say hello to Kandice Rosa Corinthos. Your baby sister.  
Reese laid her so they could all see. Each placed a soft kiss on her head and said a soft hello. Kandice looked at all of the curiously. Sonny: I think she likes us.  
Reese: Nope she loves us.  
Kristina: Can I hold her?  
Reese: Sure why don't you go sit in that rocker and Sonny will bring her over to you.  
Kristina smiled and went over to the rocker. Sonny took Kandice from Reese and set her in Kristina's arms. Kristina smiled and kissed her head again. Next with Morgan with some help and then Michael who seemed a pro at it. Jason and Sam each held her before she started fussing.  
Sonny: I think she is hungry.  
Jason: Ok, Sam and I will take these ones here to the cafeteria for some juice and jello and will be back soon.  
Reese: Thanks.  
The kids left with San and Jason and Reese nursed Kandice while Sonny watched.  
Sonny burped her while Reese went to change. She and Kandice were going home in a few hours. Reese watched Sonny as he held tight to Kandice and she wrapped her finger around his thumb. Reese: So, I've decided that Kandice and I will be moving in with you, if you'll have us.  
Sonny: Of course I will.  
They kissed and the door came open.  
Dr. Lee came in and checked them out and Reese and Kandice went home from GH. Jason and Sam took some guards over to the penthouse and packed everything up for her. Sonny had a nursery all ready made for her. There were stars and Moons all over the place so Kandice new she could reach for the stars. Reese fell in love with it and so did Kandice. Michael, Kristina and Morgan watched over her as she slept for the first time in her home. Reese; stuff arrived and was put away. After Kandice woke and was fed Sonny and Reese took her, the kids, Jason and Sam out for dinner at Kelly's. To their surprise Bobbie arranged a baby shower and all were there to meet the baby and welcome her into the world.

What surprise is Sonny planning? What happens when Kristina rebels against Alexis and Ric? Stay tuned.  
chantel 


	10. Chapter 10

Life returned to normal and things got better. Reese and Sonny were more in love then ever and happy to be a family with all of their kids. Kristina was over every weekend and everyday after school. Kristina wanted to live there with everyone so she asked her dad and Reese. Kristina: Daddy, can I ask you something?  
Sonny: Sure baby girl what's going on?  
Reese came in with Kandice. Reese: Oh, I didn't know you were having a talk, I will come back.  
Kristina: No, I would like you to stay please.  
Reese: Ok.  
Reese sat with Kandice next to Sonny on the couch. Kristina sat on the coffee table in front of them.  
Sonny: Ok, what do you want to ask me.  
Kristina: Can I live with you?  
Sonny: You want to live here all the time?  
Kristina: Yes, I do/ I want to be with my brothers and Kandice and you and Reese. Please daddy can I stay here and live with you.  
Sonny: I will talk Reese about it and we will find a way to make it happen.  
Kristina though her arms around him.  
Kristina: Thank you daddy.  
Sonny: Why Don't you go out and play with Michael and Morgan in the tree house and Reese and I will talk.  
Kristina ran outside.  
Sonny: Is there a way to make this happen?  
Reese got up and placed Kandice in her bassinette and turned to Sonny. Reese: There is a way, but it would cause the law practice to break up. Sonny: I don't want to take from you. Just then there was a knock and Justice came in.  
Justice: Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you.  
Kandice started to cry.  
Reese: She needs to be changed.  
Sonny: I will take care of it while you tow talk. He walked over and picked her up.  
Sonny: Come on little one, let's let your mom and Uncle Justice talk and we will get all cleaned up. Reese: Thanks Sonny went upstairs with Kandice.  
Reese: What's up?  
Justice: Ok, I know I said I was in our law practice but Alexis and Ric have taken it upon themselves to take several of my cases, and give me some of theirs. We all agreed to keep our own cases and new ones would be given to those best able to handle them.  
Reese: They did that to me last week and now with this custody case things are going to be blown out of the water.  
Justice: What custody case?  
Reese: Kristina wants to live here and I have the ammo to make it happen, but our law practice will more then likely go under.  
Justice: Ok, then why don't we leave. It looks like Alexis and Ric have each other side and I would choose Sonny and you over them so we can split. Plus with them stealing my clients I would rather leave.  
Reese: If this is what you want we can. This way we can fight on Sonny's side and they'll have each other.  
Justice: Ok, I will call Amber and have her get all of my cases and yours set aside.  
Reese: Ok, meet me in one hour so we can tell Ric and Alexis. I have to file some papers at the court house to get the custody case under way and then I will be over. It is my building so Alexis and Ric will have to leave.  
Justice: Ok, and I have an idea I want to run by you later.  
Reese: Ok.  
Justice left and Reese looked up and saw Sonny standing with Kandice.  
Reese: Come on down here.  
Sonny walked down the stairs. Reese: You heard?  
Sonny: Yes.  
Reese: Well then you know the plan. I have to go I have some things to take care. I will be back later and you owe me a full body massage.  
Sonny: Whatever you want. They kissed and Kandice blew bubbles at them. Reese left and headed to the court house. She filed all the paper work to get a custody hearing with the ammo she had. An hour later she arrived that the law practice and saw Justice with Lainey. Reese: Where are Ric and Alexis?  
Justice: In a meeting. Reese this is Lainey Winters.  
Reese: We've met. Nice to see you again.  
Lainey: You too. I better go.  
Justice: Hold on. Reese that idea do you have a sec to hear it now?  
Reese: Sure. Let's go in here.  
They walked into her office.  
Justice: Well Lainey here has offered to consult on many of our cases and I was thinking we could give her an office here. She could see some of her clients and help with any cases we made need.  
Reese: Sounds great. Lainey you are welcome to have a office here.  
Lainey: Ok, some of my clients hate the hospital so I can see them here.  
Justice: Ok, well we will get the other issue settle here and then we get you settled in next week.  
Reese: Ok.  
Justice walked Lainey out. Amber: Ms. Marshall all you case files along with Mr. Wards have set aside. Ms. Davis and Mr. Lansing have been boxed to be moved,  
Reese: Ok, thanks Amber. Ric and Alexis came out of their meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar. He left and all four sat down in the conference room.

What will happed when Reese tells them the news? What happens in the custody trial? Stay tuned. chantel 


	11. Chapter 11

Reese: So I know things have been busy around here, but we all agreed not to take others cases. Now in the past two weeks you two have taken several of mine and several of Justices and assigned us cases you don't want to deal with. Alexis: We are only looking out for the best interest of the company.  
Justice" The cases you took I have been working on for ages. I know the clients and their problems.  
Ric: We are just shuffling things around trying to pick up slack.  
Reese: Slack, what slack?  
Alexis: Well some cases need to be taken care of right away. You just had a baby.  
Reese: Don't use Kandice against me. I have done more then mt fair share here and at home. I should still be on maternity leave. Kandice is only two weeks old, but I have been working. There was a knock on the door.  
Amber: Sorry to interrupt but there is a man looking for Alexis.  
Alexis left to deal with it and came back with an envelope. \  
Ric: What is it?  
Alexis: I don't know. I am being served.  
Reese: They are custody papers.  
Alexis: What?  
She ripped the envelope open.  
Alexis: Sonny is suing for custody of Kristina and had temporary custody until the judge make a decision.  
Ric: What si going on Reese.  
Reese: Sonny is suing Alexis for custody of Kristina and are Law Practice as we know it is over. Alexis: You are helping him?  
Justice: We feel it is in the best interest of the law practice to end things now. Reese and I will be defending Sonny and you two have each other.  
Reese: You have until closing tonight to get out of my building. Amber has gone through and separated all files and yours are waiting to be moved. We'll see you in court.  
Reese left with Justice. She gave Amber instruction to call if they are not out by six. Justice ran off to file some paper work and Reese headed home.

Kandice was in her bassinette blowing bubbles while Sonny worked on some business at his desk. Reese smiled at him and walked out onto the terrace. Sonny fallowed.  
Sonny: I take it everyone knows now?  
Reese: Yep, but things will be ok. We have our family here and life is good. No one is going to take that away.  
Sonny: I would like to see someone try.  
Reese giggled and kissed Sonny. Reese: So Alexis and Ric no about you suing for custody, we have temporary custody now so she will be staying here.  
Sonny: Good, but you never told me what you had on her.  
Reese: I will tell you but I have to speak with a few others before.  
Sonny: Ok, jus6t let me know before the trial.  
Reese: Ok. I should go. I have some people to meet with and the judge ordered a meeting with you and Dr. Winters at five Sonny: Ok, I will be at her office right on time.  
Reese: Good, have Leticia get the kids ready for dinner at Kelly's. I will pick them up and meet you there at six.  
Sonny: Ok.  
Reese kissed him, them Kandice and left. She didn't know how she was going to break the news to her best friend but she had to. She arrived at Oent House two and knocked. Sam opened the door.  
Sam: Reese come in. Is something wrong?  
Reese: Is Jason here.  
Right then Jason came down the stairs.  
Reese: Good I need to talk to both of you.  
Jason: What's up?  
Reese: We better sit this is going to take awhile.  
They sat and Reese told them everything. Sam was in shock and Jason wanted to hurt someone. Reese: The reason I am telling you all this is because I have to tell Sonny. This is how he is going to get custody of Kristina. But if you don't want this used I can hold off and find another way.  
Sam: No use it. Not only for me but for our families.  
Reese: Ok, well I should go. I have to pick up the kids. We are going to Kelly's for dinner. You know if you two are up to it you should join us.  
Sam: Ok, say six.  
Reese: Perfect.  
Reese left and headed to pick up the kids. Leticia got the night off and Reese took the kids to Kelly's/ Mike was happy to see them all. Sam and Jason arrive, fallowed by Sonny and they sat and had a good time.

What's the news Reese has? How will Sonny react to it? How will the custody trail go? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	12. Chapter 12

The custody trial was now a week away and Reese sent the kids off to Sam and Jason's for a while so she could tell Sonny how he was going to win Kristina. She knew Sonny wasn't going to take the news well. She figured she would start off with some romance to get him to relax so she cooked a wonderful dinner and set the mood for romance. Sonny had been a t work all day so he came home to a surprise.

Sonny: Reese where are you?  
He saw the table all set up and the candles everywhere.  
Reese: Hi there, come have a seat dinner is done.  
She placed the last two dishes on the table and Sonny pulled out her chair. Sonny: So where are our bundles of joy?  
Reese: Sam and Jason offered to take them so we could have some alone time.  
Sonny: I like the sound of that and this looks and smells really good.  
Reese: Thanks, so eat before it gets cold.  
So they ate and talked about this and that. After Reese took the dishes to the back and Sonny put on some music. Reese came back and found the table moved and Sonny waiting for her.  
Sonny: Dance with me?  
Reese" Love to.  
Sonny took Reese in his arms and they swayed to the music. It was simple moments like this that Reese knew why she loved him so much. For Sonny it made him understand why he fought so hard for her and refused to let her go. Sonny pulled back and kissed her. Reese led him to the couch and they made love. After Sonny laid with his arms wrapped tightly around Reese. Reese: Sonny there was another reason for this romantic meeting.  
Sonny: What?  
Reese turned and looked at him.  
Reese: I have to tell you how you can get custody of Kristina. The things I have on Alexis.  
Sonny: Ok, tell me.  
Reese filled him in on everything and sure enough as she knew it Sonny was angry and outraged.  
Sonny: Does Sam and Jason know this?  
Reese: Yes, I told them and made sure I could use it.  
Sonny: This is going to change many lives forever.  
Reese: I know and I need to know it this is going to change us. Sonny: What do you mean?  
Reese: Well I am going to bring up a lot of painful things and I don't want you to look at me and see someone who is doing cruel things to people.  
Sonny: I could never see you like that. You are the most amazing person I know and you are making it so I get my daughter and family. I couldn't be more happy.  
With that Sonny leaned over and kissed Reese. They were about to make love again when the phone rang and Jason's voice announced that they were pulling up in the drive way. Reese and Sonny dressed and cleaned up. The kids with Sam and Jason came in a few minutes later. Sonny: I know you all had fun, but it is late so up to bed. Leticia?  
Moments later the nanny appeared.  
Sonny: Will you get these four ready for bed please?  
Leticia: Certainly.  
Reese handed her Kandice and the dipper bag and she and the kids all went upstairs. Reese: So I filled Sonny in on everything. He is ok with the plan I have.  
Sam: Ok, good, let us know if we can help.  
Reese: Ok, and thanks for taking the kids for a little while.  
Jason: No problem. Will let you go up to the kids, will see you later.  
Sonny: Ok, bye.  
Sam and Jason left and Sonny and Reese went up to tuck there kids into bed. After all were steeled Reese took Kandice into her room with Sonny and they laid in bed. Sonny came in a few minutes later and watched in awe as Reese nursed Kandice.  
Sonny: She looks so content and peaceful.  
He moved over into the bed and sat next to them.  
Reese: She is content. Sonny: Who wouldn't be nursing on the most amazing women in the world.  
Reese: You're so sweet.  
She handed her to Sonny while she refastened her clothes. Sonny burped her and they sat in peace for the time being.

The Custody Trial is about to get underway and the secrets Reese will reveal will change lives forever. But how? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	13. Chapter 13

There was a little buzz as Reese and Sonny enter the court house fallowed by Sam and Jason. Alexis and Ric arrived next and for a few moments all seem to stare at each other. Reese: Come on we need to get inside.  
They met Justice and went inside. The courtroom was packed as Judge Coe took her seat. Justice gave the opening statement fallowed by Ric. Judge Coe: Ok, Mr. Ward call your first witness.  
The trial got under way. By two Judge Coe heard enough and was off to her chambers to deliberate. A half hour later Judge Coe requested to meet with Kristina and she went back. A half hour later she returned. Judge Coe: Before I make my decision is there anything else?  
Reese: Yes your honor." She stood up.  
Judge Coe: Ok, Ms. Marshall let's hear it.  
Reese: Thank you. Over 23 years ago Ms. Davis was pregnant with her first child. A girl who weighted in a five pounds, six ounces. Ms. Davis left this child in a shopping cart on a street corner. The baby almost died. She was found and taken to the hospital. She was later adopted. That girl is Samantha McCall.  
All heads turned to Sam. Reese showed the Judge the file on Sam and Alexis with picture of Sam taken at the Hospital.  
Reese: Your honor there is more. In this file is proof that Ms. Davis stole money from her family to by then Federal Prosecutor, now DA John Durant into fabricating evidence against Mr. Corinthos.  
The judge took the file.  
Reese: Your honor we also have sworn testimony from Billy Blake a Lab Tech a General Hospital that he was paid to make it look like Ned Ashton, not Sonny Corinthos was Kristina's biological father and that Richard Lansing learned and with heald the truth from his own brothers in hopes of raising Kristina as his own daughter without Sonny even knowing. For him it was payback for his mother choosing Sonny over him.  
Reese handed her the file. Reese: There is one last thing your honor. In November of 2004 Samantha McCall was pregnant with Mr. Corinthos' daughter Lila. Ms. Davis pressured her into inducing labor so the stem cell could save Kristina's life. In the first custody hearing this was brought up. Dr. Webber said it was not Ms. Davis's fault. However evidence was uncovered and shows that it was in fact Ms. Davis's fault that her first granddaughter died. It also shows that Richard Lansing used blackmail on Steven Webber to lie. Dr. Webber has giving this statement along with all the other evidence as has been reprimanded. Reese handed over the last file. Judge Coe: I will look all this over and will return with my decision.  
She left and the courtroom busted out. Alexis turned around to face Sam.  
Sam: Not the daughter you were hoping that was out there somewhere hoping someday would find you?  
Alexis: You Don't understand.  
Sam: I understand more then you know. My daughter is dead because of you. You know how lucky you are that I convinced Jason to let you be. Reese had to do the same for Sonny. Our daughter is dead and as far as I am concerned so are you to me. Judge Coe came back in and everyone took their seats. Judge Coe: ms. Davis, Mr. Corinthos would you like to say anything before I give my ruling?  
Alexis: Yes your honor.  
Judge Coe: Let's hear it.  
Alexis: Your honor I love my daughters. When I gave my baby7 up all those years ago I was sixteen and scared. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I have grown up since then. Gone to college and maid a successful career for myself. I have a husband, and we have a daughter. We can give Kristina the best life possible. Please your honor let me have my daughter.  
Judge Coe: Mr. Corinthos anything?  
Sonny: yes, I would like to say that Kristina loves the family she has. Her brothers and sisters. I know she will be excited to know that she has an older sister in Sam. Yes she does call her Aunty Sam. No I am not married. Yes I am in love and someday hope to marry Reese and complete our family. This all started when Kristina asked to come live with us at her home. Kristina knows her little sister and niece died to save her. How is she going to feel when she learns it was her mommy's fault. Yes there is a new baby in my house. But none of my children are left out. I work from home so I can be with my kids and Reese can work from home, her office is child ready. All the kids have spent plenty of time there. We get to make our own hours so we can spend as much time as possible with the kids. Kristina is part of my family and as she wishes I would like her with me in my home.  
Sonny sat and Judge Coe opened her book.  
Judge Coe: I have read all the information provided today by both parties, I have listen to Kristina's parents, and her family and friends as well as Kristina herself. It is clear that Kristina wishes to be with her father and that he and Ms. Marshall can and are providing a safe and happy home for Kristina, her brothers Michael and Morgan and sister Kandice. The time that can be devoted to Kristina and her siblings is best served by Mr. Corinthos and Ms. Marshall. Plus with all the evidence provided by Ms. Marshall shows that it would cause Kristina the most mental, emotional and possibly physical harm if she lives with Ms. Davis. Ms. Davis a child is someone to be loved by all those how could love her. Not someone to keep all to yourself. Kristina is at the point where she is cementing bonds with those she loves and it is my belief that she resents you as her mom. She told me she feels smothered and unable to live. She also hates that you force her to call Mr. Lansing Daddy Ric. It is my ruling that Soul custody be awarder to Michael Corinthos JR and Ms. Davis's right be terminated.  
Justice: Your honor since this is the ruling Mr. Corinthos was hoping you'd pass he would like to request that Davis be removed from Kristina name and birth certificate and he wish to allow Ms. Marshall to legally adopt Kristina on December 25, this year when they marry.  
Judge Coe: So granted. She banged her gavel three times and left. Reese turned to Sonny: Reese: You except me to plan a wedding by Christmas?  
Sonny: Yeah, so marry me.  
Reese: Ok.  
They kiss and head to Kelly's to celebrate and tell Kristina and the others the good news.

How will Kristina take the news? What happens to Sam? Stay tuned. chantel 


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone made their way to Kelly's/ Leticia and Max had the kids there was Mike and Bobbie. They walked on and smiled. Kandice saw Reese and started fusing, Reese: Give her here"  
Reese took Kandice from Leticia and she stopped.  
Reese: Did you miss mommy?  
Leticia: She sure did. Kristina: So what did the judge say?  
Sonny: Well Judge Coe heard everything we had to say and she decided that you will live with me and Reese is going to adopt you for Christmas.  
Kristina: Really. So Reese is going to be my new mommy?  
Reese: If that is what you want.  
Reese handed Sam Kandice and got down to her level.  
Kristina: I am glad you are going to be my mommy.  
She gave Reese a big hug.  
Kristina: So I don't have to go back to my old mommy's?  
Sonny: No, Judge Coe decided that your mommy wasn't a good mommy and felt it was safer to have her no longer be in your life. But we have good news for you. It turns out that your mommy had a baby a long time before she had you.  
Kristina: Really?  
Reese: Yeah, your mommy gave that baby away but she your older sister found her way back to us.  
Kristina: Who is she?  
Sam: I am.  
Kristina: Aunt Sam is my big sister?  
Sonny: Yep and we think it would be cool for her to be part of your life.  
Kristina: I would like that.  
Reese took Kandice back and Kristina hugged her.  
Kristina: I always wanted a big sister.  
Sam: Well know you have one.  
Kristina: Are you still Aunt Sam?  
Sam: You can call me that.  
Kristina: Ok.  
Sonny: So I think we should all have some dinner and then ice cream.  
Everyone sat and ordered. Kristina sat on Jason's lap so she could sit next to Sam. Everyone ate and had a great time. When the ice cream was being served Sam felt it. Jason: What's wrong.  
Sam: A contraction. Our baby is ready to come in and join the party.  
Jason: Ok, we need to get you to GH.  
Everyone turned when they saw him get up. Reese: What's going on?  
Sam: Contraction!  
Reese: Ok, we need to get you to GH.  
Everyone did their part and Sam was rushed to GH. Sam want her and Jason in with her. The kids wanted to wait and see their new cousin so Mike, Sonny and Bobbie sat with them in the living room. Leticia had Kandice in the nursery.

Twenty seven minutes later Sam and Jason's son was born.  
Reese: He looks so cute.  
Sam: Yes he does. Hello little one. I am your mommy.  
Jason: Hi little guy.  
They took him and cleaned him up. Reese went out to tell everyone the good news.  
Reese: it's a boy. Six pounds and 22 inches long.  
Sonny: He's ok?  
Reese: Prefect. You kids can go in and see them in a few minutes.  
Sonny and Reese walked back to the room. Sam was sitting and holding her son while Jason took some pictures.  
Reese: Can't wait to show the world your son.  
Sam: Nope. So we have named him Matthew Edward Morgan.  
Reese: Sounds wonderful.  
Sam: Would you like to hold your god son?  
Reese: I would love too.  
Sam handed her Matthew and Sonny moved over to sat hello.  
Sonny: Hey kid. So I am Uncle Sonny. Matthew yawned and closed his eyes.  
Reese: I guess that is his way of saying yeah, I know.  
Sonny: Well he'll be saying it before we know it.  
Reese: Ok, buddy, don't mind him, not many of us do. So I am Reese and you are forbidden to fall in love with my daughter.  
Everyone chuckled.  
Reese handed him back to Sam.  
Sam: As long as she doesn't fall for him first.  
Sonny: So I will go get the kids so they can say h before we head home.  
Sam: Ok.  
Sonny left. There was a knock on the door. Reese opened it.  
Reese: Oh hello baby.  
Reese took Kandice from Leticia and she headed off to run errands.  
Reese: Look who came to visit.  
Reese moved over and held Kandice next to Matthew. Kandice looked at him. Matthew grabbed her hand.  
Sam: Looks like it is already love.  
Sonny and the others came in.  
Sonny: I see you son is already like his father. Making smooth moves on my girl.  
Jason: Well you know.  
Everyone laughed and Reese moved so the other kids could see Matthew, Jason helped all of them hold him. After an hour they headed out to go home. Alexis and Ric were on there way in.  
Alexis: Why didn't you call me?  
Reese: Sam didn't and doesn't want you here.  
Alexis: I am her mother.  
Reese: I wouldn't say that to Sam. You should just leave because they wont let you in to see her or her baby.  
Alexis" That is what you think.  
Alexis and Roc walked in.  
Sonny: Come on let's go home.

They piled into the car and were off. Reese got them settled into bed and asleep. She wanted to take a long bath. Leticia came home so she did. She drew herself a hot bath with Jasmine oils. She lit a few candles, turned on some soft jazz and slipped into her bath. Sonny finished some work and went to find her. He saw the candle lights from the bath room and new she was soaking. He slipped out of his clothes and into the water with her.

Sonny: Soaking the day away.  
Reese: Yeah, today was hard, but good. A new baby, a new daughter and an engagement. Sonny: Yeah.  
Reese: You aren't backing out are you?  
Sonny: Nope, but I think you are missing something.  
Reese: What?  
Sonny: This.  
Sonny lifted his hand and she saw a silver band with white diamonds imbedded with blue diamonds. Reese: Sonny it is beautiful.  
Sonny: So you like?  
Reese turned to face him.  
Reese: No I love it. It is was I always pictured,  
Sonny took her hand and slipped it on her ring finger.  
Sonny: I was looking at this one with this huge rock on it and I asked myself if I could see it on your hand. But then this little beauty was calling to me from the corner of the case and I knew as soon as I saw it, I would be slipping this ring on your finger. Reese: Well I love it and I love you.  
She kissed him passionately.  
Reese: So I have been cleared for us to make love so if your up to it.  
Sonny: More then you will ever know.

So they made love over and over again knowing life was good and she was finally moving in.

How is life doing as Reese prepares to walk down the isle. Plus Carly get well enough to leave Pose Lawn. How will all react to her. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	15. Chapter 15

December is upon us for the Corinthos/Morgan clan. All the wedding plans are in place and Reese is so excited to walk down the isle and marrying the mad of her dreams finally. But one thing can stop this wedding or should I say one person. At Rose Lawn Carly is making strides to getting better and her doctors fell it is time for her release. This caused tensions for the families. Reese was unsure about having Carly around especially after what Carly did to her and caused her to go into pre-mature labor.  
"Sonny, I don't want her around Kandice. She almost cost her, her life." Reese said as they all sat down to talk about it. "She wasn't well.' Sonny replied.  
"I don't care. You chose Carly over me you wont have me or our family." "Reese, I want you and our family, but Carly is Michael and Morgan's mom"  
"I know, but Sonny we have two little girls of our own to think about." "Kristina likes Carly." "If you insist on Carly being part of our lives the wedding is off." Reese walked from the room. "Sonny, Reese has a point." Sam said. "Reese has always lost everything. She finally has something for her. Her family and now she feels like she is losing it. You know right before you two found Carly and came back here to destroy her life, she had all these bad feelings. I told her not to worry because you loved her and were going to be there for her. But now I don't know. Reese can only be so strong before it breaks her"  
"I love Reese like I have never loved anyone. Reese is who I want to be with." "Then prove it to her. Yes you and Carly share Michael and Morgan and there are ways you can co-parent them. But Reese needs to know that Carly is no longer number one. That she comes last except for when it comes to Michael and Morgan. I understand it might be hard to cut her out of your life, but you have to do it." "I have to go find Reese." Sonny said and walked away.  
"Jason it goes for you too. Matthew and me need to come first. There can be no more barging in to our home, dragging you into her drama. I know you love Michael and Morgan and I don't have a problem with them being part of our lives but there has to be boundaries." Sam said turning to Jason.

"I understand and it will happen. You and Matthew come first." Jason said pulling her into a hug.

Sonny walked out onto the terrace where Reese was. "You ok?" Sonny asked wrapping his arms around her. "Sonny I thought this was all over. I don't know maybe I had it set on my mind that Carly was gone and we were never going to have to deal with her again. But I guess I was putting it off so I didn't have to think about it." "I know this is hard, but I want to be with you Reese. You are my life. I want to raise our daughters together. Yes Carly and I have Michael and Morgan and we will work out anything and everything so we aren't in each other lives"  
"Sonny, you should have to stop seeing the mother of your sons because I have a problem. I should grow up"  
"I like you the way you are. You are the mother of my daughters. You have helped me over the last year or so with my sons. They love you so much and they will be part of our lives. Carly and I will work everything out so we can have our life."

Reese turned in his arms and faced him. "I love you so much. Do you know that"  
"I know it and I love you just as much"  
They kissed and went back in. "So is everything worked out?" Sam asked.  
"Time will bring what it may. But we have fittings to get to." Reese said. "I will take the kids so they can be fitted too"  
"Ok, I will meet you at Kelly's later. We have to go get Carly." Sonny said.  
"Ok," Reese said kissing him. Reese and Sam gathered the kids up and left.

What happens when Carly comes home? The wedding of Reese and Sonny Corinthos takes place. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Morgan is about three here and doesn't really remember Carly.

Everyone is fitted for their dress or tux. Sonny calls when they are getting ready to leave. "Hey, can you meet me at Kelly's with the kids"  
"Sure." Reese replies. "Is everything settled"  
"Yes, we talked. A lot has changed. The boys will be going home with us don't worry"  
"Ok, we will see you soon." She hung up and turned to everyone. "That was your dad and he wants us to meet him at Kelly's." Reese said. "Cool, can we get something to eat?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, I'm starving too." Reese said and they headed out.

They arrived at Kelly's and went in. Sonny, Jason and Carly were at the bar talking to Mike. Kandice started fussing and Reese took her out of the carrier. "I know that cry." Sonny said turning around. "Hi guys." Sonny moves over to help Reese calm Kandice. "What is wrong?" Sonny asked.  
"I don't know. We were fine until we came in here." Reese said bouncing the baby. Kandice's crying got louder. "Ok, why don't you all sit and I will go for a walk with this one to get her to calm down." Reese said. "Ok, but Max and Milo are going with you." "I know, come on boys. Milo grab her bag and carrier." Reese said. She kissed Sonny and left with the guards. "Is Kandice going to be ok?" Kristina asked.  
"Sure, babies cry sometimes." Sonny said. "Are you guys hungry"  
"Yeah." All three said. "Ok, well sit and order and Sam and Jason will join us along with someone you have missed a lot"  
"Carly walked over and the three looked taken a back. "Hi guys." Carly said sweetly. "We can't eat without mommy." Kristina said. "Mommy will be right back." Sonny said. Kristina walked over to the door and looked out. "Michael, Morgan aren't you going to say hi to your momma?" Sonny asked.  
"Where have you been?" Michael asked. It's been months." "I know, but I had to go away to get some help, but I am back and better then ever." Carly said. "Dad and mommy Reese are getting married." Morgan said. "We are going to be a family without you." "I will always be your mommy." Carly said.  
"Reese is my mommy now. I don't know you. But I know you left. I want Reese." Morgan stated and walked over to Kristina and they looked out the window for Reese. "I know this is hard Carly, but Reese has been in his life for a while now and he depends on her." Sonny said. "Morgan feels like you abounded us. Like we weren't could enough to be loved." Michael said. "You never called, you never wrote so we assumed you were never coming back. Morgan is little and knows Reese as the one who tucks him in, sit with him when he is sick, she is the one who plays with him, and teaches him new things"  
"I know Reese is good with you guys. But I am your mom. I gave birth to you." Carly said. "I love you all so much." "Reese is adopting Kristina like dad adopted me. I don't come from dad but he loves me and never goes away with out tell me. Reese didn't have me but she loves me and Morgan. She loves Kristina too. We are a family. You walked away and you don't get to walk back in whenever you chose to." "I was sick." Carly said. "I know, I saw you hurt Reese before Kandice was born. Kandice gets sick a lot because she was born early. She cries because she is sick." Michael said.  
"I didn't mean to hurt Reese or Kandice."

Right then Sonny cell started to ring. "Hello." Sonny answered.  
"Sonny, get to GH now. Kandice has a high fever and it isn't going down." Reese said. "Ok, I am on my way." Sonny said. "What's up?" Jason asked.  
"That was Reese. She is at GH with Kandice. She has a high fever and it isn't going down." Sonny said. "Take the kids to my place. I will be there soon." Sonny headed out and raced to GH to find Reese. Reese was in the waiting area of the tenth floor when he found her. "Reese?" Reese ran into his arms.  
"What is going on?" Sonny asked.  
"Kandice wouldn't stop crying so I felt her head and she felt really, really hot. We were about a block away. Robin and Patrick were walking by when they heard her. Robin asked if there was anything wrong and I told her she felt hot. They both felt her head and said I should bring her in. We got here and they took her to a room. Her temp was 102.8. It's really high. They put an IV in her arm and want to do a spinal tap." Robin and Patrick made there way out. "Ok, so we sedated Kandice and did the tap. She has some regular cell patterns so we are running some more test. Her fever is what we need to get down. She should be waking from the sedation soon and we will need to do an ice bath. I know it sounds bad but it will help." Robin said. "She might feel safer if you were in there with her." "What do you think it is?" Sonny asked.  
"Maybe a blood disease, a cell disease or something to do with her immune system." Patrick said. "I know this all sounds like a lot, but when we figure it out we will have the best chance of helping her." "Dr. Scorpio, Kandice is awake and screaming her head off." Epiphany said. "Ok, thanks Epiphany and will you call down and have those test rushed?" Robin replied.  
Robin, Patrick, Sonny and Reese made there way back to where Kandice was. She was in a crib and look fragile and pissed. "You can pick her up." Patrick said. "Just watch out for the IV." Reese gently picked Kandice up and comforted her the best she could. Robin started her bath. Patrick covered the IV with a special cover and Reese laid Kandice in the water and she screamed louder. "I know, it is so cold, but it is going to help you." Robin and Reese worked water all over her. Kandice wormed and screamed. After a few Reese lifted her and she was wrapped in a towel. "See you are out of the cold water." Reese said. Robin took her temp. "100." Robin read. "The bath and the meds are helping." "So what now?" Reese asked. "We are going to go check on her labs and we will be back with answers." Robin and Patrick left and Reese sat down and wrapped another blanket around Kandice who had finally calmed and was trying to get as close as she could to her mommy.  
"I am sorry I ruined the boys first time seeing their mom." Reese said.  
"It's ok. It wasn't going as expected. Morgan said less then forty words to her and Michael tried but he is still hurt." "Where are they now?" "I had Jason and Sam take them home. I called Leticia and told her so she knew what was going on." "Sonny Kandice has to get better." Reese said with a few tears falling down her face. "She will. She is strong." There was a knock and Robin and Patrick came back in.

"So we have found out what is wrong. Kandice is suffering from a rare blood disease. It is similar to the one Kristina had and the course of treatment is as well. We need to get all your family tested." Robin said.  
"Ok, I will call everyone in." Sonny said. "Also, as procedure, stem-cells were taken so if know one matches we can go that route. It is higher risk so we go the route with family as bone marrow donors first." Patrick added.  
"Ok, um, I will call Jason and have him bring the kids" Sonny said. "Ok, and I will call Mike and Emily." Reese said.  
Kandice was asleep so Robin put a diaper on her and laid her in the crib.

Will someone match to help Kandice? Is the wedding going to happen? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	17. Chapter 17

So everyone arrived at once and was tested to see if they were a match to help Kandice. Sonny sent the kids home for sleep with Sam and Jason. Mike sat with Kandice while Reese and Sonny met with Robin and Patrick. 'We found a match." Robin said. "Well two. Morgan and Spencer all match to help Kandice." "Well John is still a baby so we would like to go with Morgan who has a better built immune system." Patrick said. "Ok, when can we start?" Sonny asked. "We can get Kandice started on the treatment to kill her bone marrow and then do the transplant tomorrow." Robin said. "We will need to sedate her for the time being. It will go faster if she's not upset or scared." "Will it hurt her?" Reese asked. "No, the sedation will where off in a few days and she will start getting better." Patrick said. "Ok, let's do it." Sonny said. "We need to run some test on Morgan." Robin said. "Ok, I will go home and get him." Reese said. "You stay with Kandice"  
"Ok, we need to sedate her now." Robin said. "Ok, I will leave afterwards." Reese said. They walked down the hall and into her room. Reese picked Kandice up while Robin inserted the sedation into the IV. Kandice fell to sleep and Reese kissed her head. "We are going to get you all better you here." Reese laid her back down and left.

She arrived at Grey Stone and found Carly in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Reese asked.  
"I came over to see Sonny. I thought he would be back." Carly said. Sam and Jason came from upstairs. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "I came to get Morgan. They need to run some test so he can donate bone marrow tomorrow." Reese said. "Morgan matches?" Jason asked.  
"Yes, him and Spencer. They want Morgan to donate because he is older." Reese said. Reese looked up and saw three heads poking out of the door.  
"Come down here you three." Reese said and slowly they emerged.  
They ran down the stairs to Reese.  
"How is Kandice?" Michael asked.  
"She is going to get better soon. But why aren't you three asleep"  
"We are worried about Kandice." Kristina said.  
"Oh babies I understand, but you have to sleep. So Michael I want you to take Kristina upstairs and read to her." "Yes ma'am. What about Morgan?" "Morgan is going to help Kandice get better." "I am"  
"Yes, you have the same type of bone marrow that Kandice does and it can help her so if you are ok with it we want to take some of yours and give it to her." Reese said. "Will I get it back?" "Well more will grow in you and you get to be Kandice's hero." Reese said. "Ok, I will help." Morgan said. "Ok, you two bed please and you with me." Reese kissed Michael and Kristina and they went up and she picked Morgan up. "Carly, I am asking you to leave. This isn't your home and I don't want you here." Reese said. "My sons live here Carly stated. "True, but right now they want nothing to do with you and I am not going to force them. We have to much going on right now as it is. That reminds me. Sam will you call Erika and reschedule my fitting. Explain what is going on and tell her I will call when I can." "Ok, we are praying for Kandice." Sam said.  
"Thanks, I have to get going, Jason make sure she is gone." Reese said and left with Morgan.

They arrived at GH and he got tested and was set up in a bed in Kristina's room. Sonny and Reese stayed with them all night. About nine the next day both kids were still sedated and wheeled into the OR. Sam and Jason brought Michael and Kristina by well the procedure was happening. Carly showed up but Michael still wanted nothing to do with her. Arguing broke out between Sam, Jason, Sonny and Carly. "Stop, ok look. Carly does have a right to be here. Morgan is her son. He may not want anything to do with her, but she has the right to see that he is ok after his part in the procedure. Carly if you want to wait and see for yourself that Morgan is fine then stay but all four of you stop fighting." "She right." Sonny said.

Carly sat and waited with the other for Robin and Patrick to come out. It was about an hour later that they appeared. "Ok, both kids have been wheeled into their room. They came through like champs." Robin said. "We will monitor them both as the sedation wears off." "Can we go in?" Reese asked.  
"Yes, but only a few at a time." Patrick said. "I will go in with Carly." Reese said. "She can check on Morgan and then leave." Carly and Reese walked down to their room and went inside. Both kids were still out cold. Carly spent twenty minutes with Morgan and then left. Everyone came in and left so just Sonny and Reese were with them. Morgan woke up first and then Kandice. Each was still sleepy so they nodded in and out for the next day. Kandice's test came back that the transplant was working and she would be home soon. Reese got Sam on wedding things witch was due to take place in five days.

Coming up, a wedding, a honeymoon, and a life changing decision. Stay Tuned. Chantel 


	18. Chapter 18

Kandice and Morgan made quick recovery and life looked like it was on a good page finally for the Corinthos and Morgan family.

It is the day before the wedding and the final touches have been set. The rehearsal party went off without a hitch and things looked great. "So you are going to stay at the penthouse with Jason and the boys, bed early. No sleeping walking down the isle." Reese said. "Yes, ma'am." Sonny said saluting her. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Reese said kissing him.  
"You two will have plenty of time for that when you are on your honeymoon in Hawaii." Sam said coming over with Kandice. "Are you sure you and Jason can handle four extra kids?" Reese asked. "Yes, we will be at your place witch had plenty of room and we all get along." Sam said.  
"I just feel so guilty leaving Kandice. She is still getting better." Reese said taking her tired girl from Sam.  
"Would you rather have all of them with us?" Sonny asked.  
"Yes." Reese said cuddling with Kandice. "Ok, looks like we are all going to Hawaii." Sonny said. "Really." Reese asked. "Yeah, if you fell better having all the kids there then yes. I think Sam and Jason need a vacation with Matthew so they can stay at their beach house with all the kids and Leticia and we will be staying next door in our very on beach house." "That sounds amazing." Reese said. "Well, Sam, Jason are you up to it?" Sonny asked. "Yeah, we need some time away." Jason said. "Ok, well Reese and I will take my new jet and the rest of you can take the old one." Sonny said. 'Ok," Sam said. "In that case we have a lot of packing to do. So I will meet you with Matthew at your place in a few hours." Sam said. "Ok." Reese said.  
"I will see you at the penthouse later." Jason said. Sam and Jason left. "You know how much work you have made for me?" Reese said. "Oh, but you wanted the kids along." "That I did. So we need to head home and pack as well." They gathered all of their kids up and headed home. "So we are going with you to Hawaii?" Michael said. "Yes, you will all be with Sam, Jason and Leticia next door at their beach house." Reese said. "Will we see you at all?" Kristina asked. "Oh yes baby. We will make sure we check in every day." "Can we see the dolphins?" Morgan asked.  
"Yea we will find time to see the dolphins together." Sonny said.

After all were packed, Sonny with Michael and Morgan headed over to the penthouse and Sam with Matthew arrived. The girls and Matthew fell asleep so Reese and Sam sat talking until they were ready for bed.

The next day arrived with bells ringing. Kristina woke them singing. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married, so wake up so we're not late. Mommy and Daddy are get married"  
Reese smiled at her little girl.  
"Mommy are you mad I woke you?" "Not at all baby girl. Come here." Reese said lifting her blankets. Kristina climbed right in. "I love you woke me singing your little song"  
"Mommy are you happy to be marrying Daddy?" "Of course I am. We are going to be a family." "All of us including Michael and Morgan"  
"Yes baby. Michael and Morgan too." "But what about Carly. doesn't she want her kids back"  
"Carly is Michael and Morgan's momma and no one can take that away. Carly is going to be part of their lives." "But, I got a new mommy, can't they"  
"It is different. Carly was sick and went away to get help. Your mom was bad and did bad things. That's why the judge gave you to your daddy and me." "Oh, well I am glad you are my mommy. I love you." "I love you too. So how about get go get some pancakes"  
"Yeah, with chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipped cream." "You read my mind." Reese said tickling her. "Mine too." Sam said coming in with two kids, fallowed by Max and Milo with trays of food. The food was set up. Reese took Kandice from Sam and set her in her high chair. Sam put Matthew in his. Reese gave Kandice some pieces of pancakes and fruit. Sam set some baby food up for Matthew. Reese dished Kristina up and they sat eating and talking. About a half hour later Sonny called.  
"Hello." Reese said.  
"Hello my bride." Sonny said. "Well good morning my groom"  
"Did you sleep well"  
"Not as well as I could have. But I had the cute alarm clock." "Oh really"  
"Yes she is four feet tall, has her daddy's dimples, loves to sing and sang me a beautiful song with bells ringing." "That is our girl." "Yes she is." "So, are you ready to walk down the isle"  
"I have been ready for ages. Are you ready"  
"More then ready." "Well then let me go so I can get our girls ready and you get our boys ready"  
"Ok, I love you"  
"I love you more." She hung up.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Sam and Kristina said together.  
"Ok, are we done here?" Reese asked.  
"Yeah." Sam said. "Ok, bath time my little princesses." Reese said. "Matthew needs one too." Sam said. "Well come on the girls can share. We'll use my bath tub." "Big bath." Kristina said jumping off her chair and running to the bath room. Reese and Sam fallowed and soon all were squeaky clean. Reese watched the kids while Sam showered and Sam did the same while Reese showered. Courtney, Emily and Elizabeth arrived to help Reese get ready and get ready themselves. Soon all were ready and they piled in the limo and were off to Queen of Angels Church.

Reese and the girls went back to the dressing room. Sam brought Michael and Morgan in so Reese could see them. Sonny gave them two gifts to give to her. "Mommy." Morgan said running up. Reese moved to his level and hugged him. "Why look at my baby boy. All dressed up. Are you ready"  
"Yeah. Daddy said to give you thins." He handed him a long velvet box.  
"Open, open." Morgan said. "Ok." Reese said and she opened it. Inside was a diamond Necklace. "Pretty." Morgan said. "Yes, very pretty." She hugged Morgan. "Michael you look nice too"  
"Thanks mom. I have this for you." He handed her another velvet box. Reese opened it and saw a charm bracelet and a letter.  
"Why don't we go get ready and let Reese have a minute." Sam said.  
"Ok." Michael said. "Oh wait. I saw this in a movie." He handed her a penny. "It siad if you put it in your shoe it will bring you good luck." "Thanks baby." Reese said hugging him. "Your cousin Dillon will like that you reference movies." Emily said. They left and Reese sat down and read the letter.

Dear Reese,

Today as you join me, we officially become one. However we were one the moment we kissed and made love. The next day I was walking along Market and saw this in the jewelry shop window. I saw it and said some day I would give it to you. I was planning on last Christmas, but things came up. But we made it back together and I think now is the perfect time to give it to you. If you look at each charm you will know what they mean. Remember I love you Reese Corinthos and yes get used to the name. I am waiting for you so hurry up.

Sonny Corinthos.

Reese smiled and flooded the letter up and placed it in her bag. She put on the diamond necklace and then the charm bracelet. She looked over every charm and new this was right in her heart. She got her bouquet and headed out.

The wedding, the reception, and a life changing decision. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	19. Chapter 19

Reese smiled and walked down the hall to the others. Music inside started and Kristina and Morgan headed down the isle. 

I used to think that I could not go on

I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms 

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Fallowed by Emily.

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Fallowed by Elizabeth.

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Fallowed by Courtney/

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Fallowed by Robin who met them at the Church.

Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

.Fallowed by Sam.

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

Everyone rose as Reese entered. She locked eyes with Sonny and smiled She slowly made her way down the isle.

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye

"We are gathered her today to join Charlotte Reese Marshall and Michael Sonny Corinthos in Holy matrimony. Before we begin I must ask that anyone who objects to this wedding please speak now and hold your peace."

It was dead silent for a few moments and then Father Coats went on.

"Have you both come here freely today without any reservations"  
"Yes." They both answered.  
"Very well, Michael do you take Charlotte to be your wife"  
"I do"  
"Do you Charlotte take Michael to be your husband"  
"Yes"  
"Both Michael and Charlotte have chosen to write your own vows"  
"The day we met my world was spiraling out of control, but you refused to be pushed away. You refused to let me give up when it was all I wanted to do. You have given me a daughter and taken my kids as your own. I vow from this day forward to love you and only you. I will respect you, honor you, cherish you, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in times of adversity and in times of triumph." Sonny said starring deep into Reese's eyes.  
"I'd forgotten what it was live. I had given everything up and didn't want to feel anymore. But you drilled into me. You refused to let me give up and opened me up to living again. You gave me the greatest gift when I have Kandice. You delivered her and placed her in my arms. Then you gave me three more kids. I vow from this day forward to love you and you only. I will respect you, honor you, cherish you, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, in times of adversity and in times of triumph." Reese said tearfully. "Can I have the rings"  
Morgan walked up and handed them to him.  
"We ask that these rings be blessed by God and we ask him to watch over this union. Michael place this ring on Charlotte's finger and repeat after me." Sonny took the ring and Reese's left hand.  
"I Michael take you Charlotte to be my wife"  
"I Michael take you Charlotte to be my wife"  
"Take this ring as a sign of my commitment and ever lasting love"  
"Take this ring as a sign of my commitment and ever lasting love"  
"With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed"  
He slid the ring up her finger.  
"Charlotte take this ring and place it on Michael's finger and repeat after me"  
Reese took the ring and Sonny's left hand. "I Charlotte take you Michael to be my husband"  
"I Charlotte take you Michael to be my husband"  
"Take this ring as a sign of my commitment and ever lasting love"  
"Take this ring as a sign of my commitment and ever lasting love"  
"With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed"  
She slid the ring up his finger as several tears slid down her face.  
"Michael and Charlotte you have promised yourself to each other in front on family and friends. You have entered into God's light again as you walk down the path of wedded bliss. We ask that you both be blessed in life, love and happiness. What God has put together let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"  
Sonny moved closer to Reese and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Claps and cheer could be heard. Michael and Kristina pulled two ropes and released roses all over them.

Up next the reception, the life changing decision and the first part of their honeymoon. Stay tuned. Chantel


	20. Chapter 20

The reception was held at the newly built and Corinthos owned Port Charles Hotel. Sam and the girls took over decorating so Reese could focus on Kandice and Morgan so she had no idea what it looked like. All bridle party and guest arrived before Reese and Sonny. They took a slow drive around the lake so that everyone had time to get there. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" "No." Reese said. "Well you look amazing." "Thank you." Reese said smiling. "I can't believe we pulled this off." "Well we have amazing friends and family around us." Sonny said. "I just can't believe we are this lucky. I never thought I would have family like I do, but I do." "Life is going to be great for us." Sonny said whipping the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I love you." "I love you too." Reese said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "What's that?" Reese asked.  
"Looks like a present." Sonny said. "From who?" "I don't know." Sonny said moving it over. He opened the lid and inside sat a letter. Reese pulled it out and read it aloud.

Dear Sonny and Reese,

I know I can't go back and change what I did. Not what I did to anyone I ever hurt. I destroyed families and never looked back and well things have finally caught up with me and bitten back. I know in my heart my sons love me and I know they are better off without me. So today as you two married I knew any hope of me being with Sonny or my sons was over. Sonny made his choice and I wish you to the best of luck.

Reese I know we have had are share of problems, but I ask only these three things of you. Take care of my boys. Love Sonny the way he deserves to be loved and kept them together as a family. Reese I am truly sorry for all the pain I caused you and I hope that some day you will forgive me.

Sonny I ask three things of you as well. One love our sons the way they deserve, two love Reese the way she deserves to and three give them all the life I know they can have.

I am leaving town and have signed away all my rights to the boys and allow Reese to adopt them. I know she loves them like her sons and can be the mom I can never. I leave you two to your life and ask that you live a happy one. I wish you only the best of the best.

Carly Benson

She folded the letter back up and set it in the box. "Wow." Sonny said. "I know." Reese replied. "So Carly is gone?" "Looks that way." Reese said. "Sonny are you ok with this?" "Yes, because Carly has given us a whole family and I couldn't ask for more." "Me either." Reese said kissing Sonny passionately.

They arrived at the Port Charles Hotel and went inside. "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Sonny Corinthos." Jason said over the speakers. Claps and cheer were heard everywhere as Sonny and Reese walked in. They made their way to the dance floor where the first dance song came on. Sonny took Reese in his arms and the lights were lowered.

Yeah.  
Oh yes Ohhh. yeah.  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?  
It's a miracle.  
Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent.  
A little more time On you.  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)  
In all of creation All things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all More precious than Any diamond or pearl They broke the mold When you came in this world And I'm trying hard to figure out Just how I ever did without The warmth of your smile The heart of a child That's deep inside Leaves me purified Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent.  
A little more time On you.  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh.  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah.  
Never thought that love could feel like this and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me There's an angel?  
It's a miracle.  
Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret That I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent.  
A little more time On you.  
(on you, on you, on you, you)  
God must have spent.  
A little more time on you (on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time on you...ohhh

As the song ended Sonny placed as soft kiss Reese's lips. More music came on and other danced. Sonny and Reese made the rounds thanking everyone for coming and then made there way to the kids who were with Sam and Jason. "Sam, this looks amazing." Reese said. "Thanks." Sam said. "Momma." Kandice said. "Why hi there sweet pea." Reese said taking her from Sam. "She is getting so big." Sonny said. "I know." Reese said holding her close. "She still wont say dada." Everyone laughed. Sonny danced with Kristina and Reese danced with Michael and them Morgan as Sonny danced with Kandice. Mike took a turn on the dance floor and Sam got Jason too. After that they cut the cake and fed each other. Sam and Jason made toast. Reese tossed her bouquet caught by Robin and Sonny tossed the garter caught by Patrick. Reese and Sonny made a few more rounds and danced a couple more time. Everyone gathered outside and threw rice as Sonny and Reese walked by. They got in the limo and were off to his jet. Jason called to let them know they were on their way to the Cassadine jet and would see them tomorrow for breakfast.

The Honeymoon, swimming with dolphins and a surprise. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	21. Chapter 21

It was long before both Sonny and Reese were naked, breathless and totally lost in the pleasure they gave one another. The plane had been in the air for two hours now and all they could recall was the moans, passion and self indulging. Reese fell asleep so Sonny laid her on the couch and went about setting up a surprise for her.

Both planes arrived in Hawaii and headed to the houses. Reese and Sonny unpacked and had some more fun and decided to go over and tell everyone the plans. "Mom." Kristina said running to her. All the other kids fallowed suit. "So we thought we would stop by and fill you in on the plans for the next two weeks." Sonny said. "Ok." Sam said. Kandice picked that moment to start crying. Reese walked over and picked her up out of the play pin. She instantly stopped crying. "Did you miss mommy?" Reese said sitting down with them. "Mama." Kandice said. "So, tomorrow we are going to spend the day all together. They have rides set up and we figured we would go and have some fun before Reese and I took a two day sail ride around the islands." Sonny said. "What about Dolphins?" Morgan asked. "We are going to swim with the dolphins next week." Reese said. "On Wednesday." "Ok." Morgan said.  
'Mostly Reese and I will be at our beach house. We have lunch together a few times, other wise Sam and Jason have plans for you." Sonny asked. "So is everyone clear on this?" "Yeah." Everyone said. "Sam and Jason have our numbers so if we are needed and they will decide was need is." Reese said. "Ok, so we have dinner plans so we have to get going." Sonny said. "We will be here at eight tomorrow to pick all of you up so be ready." "We will." Michael said.  
"Yeah." Morgan and Kristina added. "Ok, baby you sleep well. All of you sleep well." Reese said. She kissed Kandice and handed her to Jason. She kissed everyone else goodbye and they left.

It was two in the morning and Kandice was screaming her head off. Everyone tired everything, but seeing no end insight Sam called Reese.  
"Hello." Reese said answering the phone. "Reese it's Sam. Umm sorry to disturb you but Kandice wont stop crying and we have tried everything." Sam said. "What is it?" Sonny asked. "Kandice wont stop crying." Reese said. "Is she waking everyone up?" "Umm, we are passed that." Sam said. "Ok, I will be over in a minute.' Reese said. She hung up and got out of bed. "Do you want me to come?" Sonny asked.  
"No, you sleep." She kissed him and headed out. She arrived and got Kandice to settle. "Thank God." Michael said. "You three up to bed." Reese said. "I'm to tired to walk." Kristina said. "I will carry her." Jason said and the two boys ran ahead and Jason carried Kristina up. Reese gave Kandice the bottle Sam had tired and she fell right to sleep. "What happened?" Reese asked.  
"She woke up and called out for you. When you didn't come she started crying. The kids all woke up and came down. They tried to calm her but she wasn't budging"  
"She is still a little insecure about not having mommy and daddy right there with her at night. She will get used to it." Reese went to lay Kandice down and she started crying. "Ok, little one. I will take you with me so everyone here will get some sleep." Reese said. Sam gathered some of her things.  
"Ok, Sorry she is such a handful." Reese said. "Why Don't we change the time and meet at ten"  
"Ok," Sam said. Reese left with Kandice and her things. Sonny woke when he heard Reese come in. Reese laid Kandice on the bed. "What happened?" Sonny asked.  
"She is scared." Reese said. Sonny moved Kandice over to the middle of the bed. Reese changed and climbed in. "Looks like she still needs mommy and daddy." Sonny said. "Well after being in the hospital, new surrounding scare her." Reese said. "I am used to her being here so she is welcome to stay." Sonny said. "I can't believe how perfect she is." Reese said. "That is because of you." Sonny said. "You're wrong there. It is because of us.' Reese said. Sonny leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips and they fell asleep with Kandice in between them.

A day of fun and family and sailing into the sunset. and a surprise. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Sonny woke to find Kandice asleep on his chest. Reese stood in the door way and watched them. "Morning." Reese said. "Morning too." Sonny said. "Dada." Kandice said. Sonny looked down and saw the little pool of drool she left on his chest, but smiled at her. "Morning baby." Sonny said sitting up. Reese came over with a towel. "Look at that." Reese said taking Kandice. "You drooled on daddy." Kandice laughed and Sonny whipped off his chest. "That's ok." Sonny said. "I have had worse." He tickled Kandice's belly and she giggled. "So I called Sam and she said the kids are still asleep so we are going to meet at ten so we have two hours with this cutie pie." Reese said. "Ok, how about we all get cleaned up." "Well I showered, so why don't up hop in and when you are almost done you can wash Kandi." "Sounds good." Sonny said.  
He went to the bathroom and got the shower ready. He showered and called for Reese when he was ready. He got Kandice and washed her. She giggled and squirmed as he washed her. He stepped out with a clean baby and handed her to Reese. Reese wrapped her in a towel and then handed Sonny one. Reese dried off in the bathroom and Reese took Kandice out into the bedroom. Sonny changed into his casual clothes and came out to find Reese getting Kandice dressed. "Oh she is the prettiest baby ever." Sonny said coming over. "I know and she is growing so fast." Reese said picking Kandice up and adjusting her clothes. "She's almost one year old." "I know." Sonny said. "Son we will have to lock both Kristina and Kandice away so no boys can get them." "Only if we lock Michael and Morgan away so they don't go out breaking hearts." "They do take after to heart breaks." Sonny said. "Let's just hope they have better charm." Reese said. "Hey, if I remember correctly you couldn't resist my charm." "No, I couldn't resist your dimples." Reese said. "Whatever works." Sonny said. "Bite, bite." Kandice said. "I think she is hungry." Sonny said. "Well, then let's get something to eat." Reese said. They went out and found some food to eat. Soon they were all fed and Kandice was walking around the living room. "Home." Kandice said. "Go home." "Oh sweetie do you want to go home?" Sonny said picking her up.  
"Home." Kandice said sadly. "I think she is home sick." Reese said coming out into the living room. "Kandi don't you want to see Hawaii"  
"No." "How about we go outside and you can play in the sand." Sonny said. "Sounds good, we still have one hour until we have to leave." Reese said. They grabbed her bag and there things and headed out onto the beach. They found a spot and started to play. Reese took pictures as they played in the sand and built a sand castle. "Ok, my little beach bunnies, time to go." Reese said. "Beach bunny?" Sonny said picking Kandice up. Reese smiled and they headed to the car. The drive was short and they saw Michael, Kristina and Morgan waiting in the front lawn with Sam, Jason and a still sleeping Matthew. Everyone piled into the car, Matthew was placed in his car seat and they headed off to the fair/carnival. "So how is Kandice this morning?" Sam asked.  
"Fine, fell right to sleep." Reese said. "That's good." Jason said. "Sorry about her crying. I still think she needs us ay night. She did just get out of the hospital." Sonny said. "1know." Sam said. "Reese and I talked. We are going to take Kandi with us sailing." Sonny said. "You all need your sleep and Kandice is still depends on her Reese for a lot." "She'll like sailing and we can sleep at night." Michael said. "Can we go sailing?" Kristina asked. "Jason and I talked about it. We thought we would sail around the islands too with the kids. There is a lot to see and this way they can." Sam said. "You're driving right?" Reese asked.  
"Yes." Sam said. "That sounds like fun." Sonny said.

They arrived at the fair with all the kids ready to go. Sam and Jason went on every ride and Reese went on a few. Sonny stayed with the babies and took pictures. After every ride had been ridden and all the junk food they could eat was eaten they headed back to Sam and Jason's. Sam and Reese took the babies upstairs while they packed Kandice's things. "Have you told him?" Sam asked.  
"Not yet. I mean we have been so busy." Reese said. "Are you going to tell him soon"  
"Yes. I just need to find the right time." "Reese this is going to change your life forever as well as his and all five of your kids." "Sam, I know this. I can barely look him in the eyes anymore." "Does he suspect something?" "No, I have been distracting him lately." Reese said raising an eye brow. "You're going to be on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He is going to know something is up"  
"I will deal with that then. Sam I just want us to have this time, a time to remember."

Sailing into the sunset and a surprise. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	23. Chapter 23

So everyone went to see Sonny, Reese and Kandice off. Reese kissed, Michael, Kristina and Morgan goodbye. She and Sam hugged and she waved to Jason. They boarded the boat and waved to everyone until they could no longer see them. Kandice fell asleep so Reese put her to sleep in the make shift nursery they had put in last minute. She turned the baby monitors on and when up to find Sonny. "Wow." Reese said seeing the front deck with candles lit and rose petals thrown all over. "Wow you." Sonny said pulling her into his arms and swaying to the light jazz music that was playing. "You're amazing." Reese said. "No, you are the amazing one." Sonny said lightly kissing her soft lips. "Sonny, we need to talk." Reese said. "Wait, I have something I want to show you." Sonny said. He took her hand and led her to the front of the boat. She saw the name of the boat covered. "I wanted to find something perfect just for you." He moved over and pull the cover off. "the Angel Jamie.." Reese read. "Sonny it is beautiful." "I want to tell you the story behind it." "Ok." Reese said. Sonny led her to a table and they sat. "Ok, so about two years ago I looked at this boat and I knew it. But then everything happen with the kids and then I met you. That night we almost made love but we were interrupted I knew I wanted to give this boat to you. I wanted us to sail around the world on it, making love whenever we wanted and seeing all the places of the world. Then things got rocky, but we got Michael back. I saw the pain on your face that night. Like I had received a miracle and you were passed over. I was so sad for you. I wanted to take you in my arms and make the pain go away, but I knew there was no way to take the pain away. But you were brave for Michael and me. That night saw this shooting star. Not ones you wish on, but ones sent to send a message. This star did an odd thing. It shot down and then rounded. Like a J. The wind was lightly blowing and a picture of the boat flew off the desk and landed at my feet where I stood looking at the sky. I picked it up and I knew I was meant to give you this boat. The old name is Fair Girl. It made me think of you and how unfair life seemed to be. Then we learned you were pregnant with Kandi and I knew I was going to marry you. I had some work done on the boat because we have kids and I want to take them with us to see the world. Then I needed a name and thought back to the night with a star. I know Jamie is an Angel watching over you and Kandi. So I named this boat The Angel Jamie so that when we were on him Jamie could be with us, find us and watch over us"  
Reese had soft tears pouring down his cheeks. "Sonny, thank you." Reese said hugging him. Sonny pulled her onto his lap and they sat there in silence for awhile. "Reese what did you want to talk about?" Sonny asked. "it's not important." Reese said. Right then a cry came through the baby monitor. "Come on let's go see are little angel." Reese said standing up. They walk down and Reese picked Kandice up and carried her over to the bed where Sonny laid. She set her in the middle of them and they sat watching her as she fell back asleep with one of their fingers in both hands. "I am glad you have an angel watching over you." Sonny said. "We all do." Reese said. "I know Jamie would of loved you all so much and I know he is watching over you and the others as well." "I think my mom is with him watching over him until you can " "Really?" Reese said. "Yeah, I think she is watching over him, Lila and my lost sons too." "Yeah." Reese said. "A family of Angels watching over their family." The night fell and they fell asleep as a family.

A surprise and a secret. Coming up. Chantel 


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny felt as if his life had just ended. He sat watching Reese feed Kandice and then felt like she was slipping away. He was losing her after all they have been through. Kandice giggled and Reese smiled. "Sonny, she's calling you." Reese said. Sonny shock his head. "Huh"  
"Kandice is calling you." Reese said. "Daddy." Kandice said. "Hi baby what is it that you need"  
"Kiss momma." Kandice said. "Happily." Sonny said leaning over and kissing Reese. "Kiss me." Kandice said and he leaned over and kissed her. "How about we go in the water?" Sonny suggested.  
"Splash, splash." Kandice said. "Ok, let me go get her ready and change." Reese said. "Alright. I'll let the captain know what we are doing." Reese picked Kandice up and went below to change. She put a swim diaper on her and found her pink swim suit. She got her dressed and set her in the bed and found her bikini. She changed and went up to find Sonny. "So the captain said we are good to go." "Ok, jump in and I will hand you Kandi." Sonny did as he was told. Reese handed him Kandice and got in. They played around for a few and had fun. Soon Kandice got tired so they gave her to a maid and she put her to bed and they soaked in the water for awhile. "You've been quiet." Reese said. "Reese why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was scared and I had to make sure I understood everything about this cancer so I could explain it to you. As for the baby, I didn't know until Kandice was in GH and then everything happened. I have been trying to find the time, but things have been hard." "I just can't imagine my life without you." Sonny said holding Reese close. "I can't either, but Sonny our family is what matters. I want to leave them with as many memories as I can. This little baby will need you and them"  
"We need you." Sonny said in a whisper. "I know and Sonny if we find a way to safely have this baby and fight this cancer then I am all for fighting. I am not giving up and I need you to know that." Reese looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Sonny Corinthos"  
"I love you Reese Corinthos." They kissed and sat in just being in that moment.  
They climbed back on hours later and the boat headed off. Reese changed and saw that Kandice was still asleep and went back up to find Sonny. Lunch was set up so they sat feeding each other. "Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked.  
"Sure?" "Do you want a boy or girl?" "Boy." Reese said. "I can never replace Jamie, but I would love another son." Sonny leaned over and kissed her. "I think you'll get your boy"  
The maid came up with a fussy Kandice. "I'll take her." Sonny said. She handed her over and took the dishes away. Sonny and Reese moved and sat with Kandice watching the view.

Reese, Sonny and Kandice returned as planned and settled in. They stop by and saw the kids and Sam and Jason who had just returned themselves. "Hi." Reese said coming in. "Mommy." Kristina said running into her arms. "Hi my sweet girl." Reese said hugging her. "Momma." Morgan said and ran over for his hug. "Hi." Michael said hugging her hello. "Did you all have fun?" Sonny asked when they sat down. "Yep." Michael said. "I got to jump off the boat." "Sounds like fun." Reese said. "Did you have some fun." Kristina asked.  
"Yep." Sonny said. "So, Reese and I are going to be at our place and Kandi is going to be here." "Ok." Sam said. "You two need some time." "Yes we do. And we will stop by on Tuesday and tell you about our plans for swimming with dolphins." Reese said. "Ok, so we have to be going. You all be good for Sam and Jason." Sonny said. "They have been." Jason said. "Ok, see you in a few days." Reese said hugging them all goodbye. They headed back to their place for some time alone.

Time alone, swimming with dolphins, a secret, a way to fight and Hope. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sonny felt as if his life had just ended. He sat watching Reese feed Kandice and then felt like she was slipping away. He was losing her after all they have been through. Kandice giggled and Reese smiled. "Sonny, she's calling you." Reese said. Sonny shock his head. "Huh"  
"Kandice is calling you." Reese said. "Daddy." Kandice said. "Hi baby what is it that you need"  
"Kiss momma." Kandice said. "Happily." Sonny said leaning over and kissing Reese. "Kiss me." Kandice said and he leaned over and kissed her. "How about we go in the water?" Sonny suggested.  
"Splash, splash." Kandice said. "Ok, let me go get her ready and change." Reese said. "Alright. I'll let the captain know what we are doing." Reese picked Kandice up and went below to change. She put a swim diaper on her and found her pink swim suit. She got her dressed and set her in the bed and found her bikini. She changed and went up to find Sonny. "So the captain said we are good to go." "Ok, jump in and I will hand you Kandi." Sonny did as he was told. Reese handed him Kandice and got in. They played around for a few and had fun. Soon Kandice got tired so they gave her to a maid and she put her to bed and they soaked in the water for awhile. "You've been quiet." Reese said. "Reese why didn't you tell me sooner"  
"I was scared and I had to make sure I understood everything about this cancer so I could explain it to you. As for the baby, I didn't know until Kandice was in GH and then everything happened. I have been trying to find the time, but things have been hard." "I just can't imagine my life without you." Sonny said holding Reese close. "I can't either, but Sonny our family is what matters. I want to leave them with as many memories as I can. This little baby will need you and them"  
"We need you." Sonny said in a whisper. "I know and Sonny if we find a way to safely have this baby and fight this cancer then I am all for fighting. I am not giving up and I need you to know that." Reese looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Sonny Corinthos"  
"I love you Reese Corinthos." They kissed and sat in just being in that moment.  
They climbed back on hours later and the boat headed off. Reese changed and saw that Kandice was still asleep and went back up to find Sonny. Lunch was set up so they sat feeding each other. "Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked.  
"Sure?" "Do you want a boy or girl?" "Boy." Reese said. "I can never replace Jamie, but I would love another son." Sonny leaned over and kissed her. "I think you'll get your boy"  
The maid came up with a fussy Kandice. "I'll take her." Sonny said. She handed her over and took the dishes away. Sonny and Reese moved and sat with Kandice watching the view.

Reese, Sonny and Kandice returned as planned and settled in. They stop by and saw the kids and Sam and Jason who had just returned themselves. "Hi." Reese said coming in. "Mommy." Kristina said running into her arms. "Hi my sweet girl." Reese said hugging her. "Momma." Morgan said and ran over for his hug. "Hi." Michael said hugging her hello. "Did you all have fun?" Sonny asked when they sat down. "Yep." Michael said. "I got to jump off the boat." "Sounds like fun." Reese said. "Did you have some fun." Kristina asked.  
"Yep." Sonny said. "So, Reese and I are going to be at our place and Kandi is going to be here." "Ok." Sam said. "You two need some time." "Yes we do. And we will stop by on Tuesday and tell you about our plans for swimming with dolphins." Reese said. "Ok, so we have to be going. You all be good for Sam and Jason." Sonny said. "They have been." Jason said. "Ok, see you in a few days." Reese said hugging them all goodbye. They headed back to their place for some time alone.

Time alone, swimming with dolphins, a secret, a way to fight and Hope. 


End file.
